


Дж2 из А.Н.К.Л.

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Marina_ri



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [32]
Category: Supernatural RPF, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Action & Romance, Agents of U.N.C.L.E., Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Multi, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Начало 1960-х годов, разгар Холодной войны. В центре сюжета агент ЦРУ Эклз и сотрудник польского ГРУ Падалецкий. Вынужденно отложив в сторону вражду, они объединяются для совместной миссии — остановить диверсию и не дать сорвать подписание международного договора о запрещении испытаний ядерного оружия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ретеллинг фильма «Агенты А.Н.К.Л.». Оригинальный сюжет фильма сильно изменен. Можно читать без просмотра фильма.

_1963 год  
Туннель между Восточным и Западным Берлином_  
  
Земля проскальзывала под подошвами ботинок, жирная, влажная, мягкая. Майор Пеллегрино сказал, что этот туннель — самый удобный из прорытых под Берлинской стеной, не придется ползти, да только он не учел роста своего агента. Джаред шагал, согнувшись почти пополам, с трудом протискиваясь плечами в особенно узких местах.   
  
Хассо Гершель, выкопавший туннель и сбежавший по нему на Запад, вряд ли думал о том, сколько людей после него будут спускаться в неприметный лаз, спрятанный прямо в жилом доме с восточной стороны границы. Хотя один черт знает, о чем они вообще думают, перебежчики, в своем навязчивом желании покинуть социалистическую страну.  
  
Майор Пеллегрино, идущий впереди, поднял воротник короткого двубортного пальто и дал знак остановиться. Щелкнул выключатель фонарика. Джаред замер в наступившей темноте, но не смог уловить никаких подозрительных шумов. Появись тут пограничники, открыли бы стрельбу, и в узком туннеле Джаред с майором были бы уже мертвы.  
  
— Идем, — коротко приказал майор и включил фонарик обратно.   
  
Джаред ждал инструктаж. Он знал задание на ближайшие двое суток: состыковаться с агентом ЦРУ, разработать совместную операцию и провести тем же туннелем американца на территорию Восточного Берлина, а потом сопроводить в Польскую Народную Республику. Он видел досье цэрэушника, предоставленное КГБ их разведуправлению. Но пока понятия не имел, в чем состоит совместная операция их ведомств.   
  
Задание Джареду не понравилось с самого начала. Он еще ни разу не работал за пределами страны, он гораздо лучше действовал в одиночку, и ему откровенно претила идея быть в напарниках у американца. Да еще такого!   
  
На фотографии в досье красовался настоящий киноактер, никак не неприметный агент спецслужбы. Намек на презрительную полуулыбку, набриолиненные по последней западной моде волосы, идеально сидящий на широких плечах пиджак — для работы разведчика годились мало. Но агент ЦРУ Дженсен Эклз никаким разведчиком и не был. Он был преступником, этот расфуфыренный самовлюбленный аферист.   
  
Список его достижений поражал. Он с легкостью выдавал себя за других людей — биржевых маклеров, сыновей политиков, пилотов, потерянных племянников богатеньких тетушек, владельцев крупных компаний, кураторов картинных галерей — и проворачивал многомиллионные аферы в самых разных областях, успешнее всего работая на поприще краж и воровства. Его слабостью было искусство, но он не брезговал и историческими документами, имеющими финансовую ценность, а также шантажом.   
  
Пять лет назад блистательного афериста поймали в Лейпциге, для чего пришлось привлечь спецслужбы четырех стран. Джаред считал, что место такого человека в тюрьме без всяких поблажек. Конечно, буржуазное правительство меньше всего заботилось о справедливости и стремилось обратить себе на пользу любую ситуацию. Эклз стал работать на ЦРУ вместо того, чтобы гнить за решеткой. И, судя по другому списку его успехов, и на этом поприще добился отличных результатов.   
  
И вот теперь Джареду предстояло провести операцию вместе с этим скользким типом, доверять ему свою задницу и прикрывать его спину. Отвратительная перспектива.   
  
Джаред потер согнутую шею, спину уже сводило. Он поправил на плече рюкзак с оборудованием и вещами и рискнул обратиться к бодро шагающему впереди майору:   
  
— Товарищ Пеллегрино… — «Никаких званий на задании, Падалецкий!» — Судя по всему, мы скоро выйдем. Что мне еще необходимо знать?   
  
Майор обернулся, посветил фонариком на Джареда, заставив прищуриться, мазнул светом куда-то ему за спину, снова посветил вперед и кивнул сам себе.   
  
— Да, думаю, здесь безопасно провести инструктаж. В Управлении было нельзя, западной стороне я тоже не доверяю. Как тебе известно, СССР, Штаты и Великобритания готовятся подписать договор о запрещении испытаний ядерного оружия.   
  
Джаред кивнул. Переговоры по этому вопросу велись еще с 1958 года, когда в Женеве СССР предложил всем государствам положить конец гонке вооружений.   
  
— Так вот. Нам стало известно, что подписание договора может быть сорвано и сорвано самым невыгодным для нашей страны образом.   
  
— Для нашей страны?  
  
— Верно, Падалецкий. Речь идет о ядерном взрыве на территории Польши.   
  
Запах земли внезапно показался жирной вонью крови и гниющей плоти. Джаред чуть мотнул головой, сбрасывая наваждение. Вот только сейчас не хватало таких глюков.   
  
Майор Пеллегрино слепил фонарем, как на учебном допросе, и казалось, что с Джаредом говорит сама темнота.   
  
— Тебе известен объект «Волкодав»?   
  
— Никак нет, товарищ Пеллегрино.   
  
— Ну конечно. Не твой уровень допуска. В правительстве всего двенадцать человек располагают такой информацией. «Волкодав» — сверхсекретное хранилище советских ядерных боеголовок на нашей территории. Существование объекта отрицается и Советами, и нами.   
  
— Вы меняете мой допуск, товарищ Пеллегрино?  
  
Майор хмыкнул как-то нервно и опустил фонарик, потер устало глаза.   
  
— На сегодня ты, Падалецкий, лучший агент разведслужбы Польской Народной Республики. Так что да, ты только что получил высший допуск. К нам поступили данные о том, что готовится диверсия. Кто-то на объекте «Волкодав» собирается украсть боеголовку и активировать ее. Для всего мира это будет означать, что одна из стран, участвующих в переговорах, проводит ядерные испытания вопреки договоренностям. Будет ли это удар по СССР или Англии, пока неизвестно. Где произойдет взрыв — неизвестно. Бомбануть может где угодно, но к чему далеко везти боеголовку, если можно взорвать ее прямо на нашей территории?  
  
Джаред вдруг обнаружил, что в туннеле ужасно холодно. Несмотря на перчатки и теплую куртку, он перестал ощущать пальцы рук.   
  
— А каким боком сюда относится ЦРУ? — спросил он, снимая перчатку и пытаясь согреть пальцы в кармане.  
  
— Отличный вопрос, солдат, — кивнул майор. — Официальная версия: Штаты заинтересованы в подписании договора и также хотят предотвратить ядерный взрыв, который произойдет незнамо где.   
  
— А неофициальная?   
  
— Думаю, США страсть как мечтают разузнать все об этой советской базе. Твоя задача в паре с агентом Эклзом — узнать, кто готовит диверсию и предотвратить ее любым способом. Твоя личная задача — не подпускать агента ЦРУ к засекреченной информации.   
  
— Задание понял, товарищ Пеллегрино.   
  
— Вот и отлично, выполняй. Детали еще обговорим. Все, пошли, здесь осталось метров пятьдесят, и мы на Западе.   
  
Джаред внутренне хмыкнул, удивляясь, как забавно складываются звезды. Он, всю жизнь презиравший перебежчиков, сам оказался сейчас беглецом из социалистической страны. Правда, он скоро вернется и притащит к себе на родину неблагонадежного преступника-американца. Политика, чтоб ее. Везде и во всем.   
  


***

  
_Западный Берлин, Шлес-хотель им Грюнвальд_  
  
— Дворец? — полуутвердительно поинтересовался Эклз, останавливаясь на мраморной лестнице и оглядывая уютную территорию отеля с фонтанами, статуями, беседками и коваными лавочками для отдыха.   
  
Шеппард с брезгливым выражением лица глянул на здание берлинского Шлес-хотель им Грюнвальд, расположившегося в старинном дворце Паннвитц, не меняя гримасы оглядел Эклза и коротко ответил:   
  
— Идея не нашего управления.   
  
— Не сомневаюсь, — себе под нос сказал Эклз, прикрывшись зонтом.   
  
— Что ты там бубнишь? — раздраженно рявкнул Шеппард и дернул шляпу, надвинул ее до самых глаз.   
  
— Говорю, вряд ли ЦРУ раскошелится на нормальные условия для своего лучшего агента.   
  
— Ты не зарывайся-ка, Эклз.   
  
— Неужели социалисты решили пожить на полную катушку, вырвавшись из-за стены? — не унимался Эклз. Настроение было прекрасным, несмотря на мелкий дождь.   
  
— Советую тебе побольше думать о задании и твоем новом напарнике.   
  
— Я просмотрю его досье в номере, сэр. Расскажете, чего мне следует ожидать?  
  
Шеппард открыл большой зонт, спрятавшись за ним почти целиком и зашагал вниз по лестнице, явно предполагая, что Эклз идет за ним.   
  
Эклз вздохнул и направился вслед за куратором.   
  
— Все, что нам известно об этом Падалецком, есть в досье. Тебе же требуется узнать то, чего в досье нет. Не доверяй ему. Возможно, он попытается тебя подставить.  
  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я предотвратил кражу ядерной боеголовки с секретного военного объекта СССР и при этом не доверял своему напарнику? Не лучше ли дать мне возможность отработать одному?  
  
Шеппард остановился возле фонтана, неодобрительно оглядел мраморного писающего мальчика в центре и покивал.  
  
— Лучше бы, лучше бы. Ты, может, и доберешься до Польши через Восточный Берлин, да только у тебя нет ни единого шанса без помощи поляков проникнуть на базу Советов. Так что терпи и сотрудничай. Но помни — начальство этого Падалецкого может быть замешано в диверсии.   
  
— Думаете, люди, которые планируют сорвать переговоры и активировать советскую ядерную боеголовку, работают в польском ГРУ?  
  
— Понятия не имеем. Но такой вариант реален. Так что не списывай его со счетов.  
  
— Должен ли я добыть какую-то конкретную информацию о «Волкодаве», сэр?  
  
— А я тебе это приказывал?  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— Вот и давай без импровизаций. Снюхайся с Падалецким, узнай, кто готовит диверсию, предотврати мировую угрозу. Все, как ты любишь.  
  
— «Снюхаться»? — изогнул бровь Эклз. Чертов Шеппард иногда выражался так, что невозможно было понять, есть ли в его словах подтекст или он просто засранец, презирающий весь мир.   
  
Шеппард не ответил и бодро зашагал обратно к отелю. Через несколько метров он обернулся и кинул через плечо:   
  
— Наши друзья уже здесь. Встретимся за обедом в два. Жду от тебя работы в полную силу.   
  
Эклз пригладил волосы, выглянул из-под зонта и закрыл его. Мелкая мокрая взвесь вся осела на землю, дождь закончился.  
  
В номере Эклз достал из внутреннего кармана пальто тонкую картонную папку, плеснул себе виски на два пальца, устроился на темно-фиолетовом бархате дивана и открыл досье своего нового напарника. Досье неожиданно оказалось на польском. Ну, великолепно. Это Шеппард так проверяет, насколько хорошо его подчиненный знает польский?   
  
Ладно, разберемся.   
  
Эклз разгладил бумаги и взглянул на фотографию будущего напарника. На него   
открытым и прямым взглядом смотрел скуластый, слегка лопоухий парень. Удлиненные пряди не желали лежать назад, падали на лоб. Взгляд цеплялся за особенности лица: родинка возле носа, смотрящие вверх — слегка раскосо — внешние уголки глаз, обозначенные легким штрихом. Эклз так рассматривал все лица, вживался на секунду в образ человека, представлял, как он его играет, пытался придумать мимику, если располагал только фотографией.   
  
— Джаред Падалецкий, — вслух произнес Эклз, привыкая к звучанию имени. — Родился девятнадцатого июля тридцать первого года в Познани.   
  
Жаль, задание такое суматошно-внезапное, не успел подучить польский. Ну ничего, в процессе язык вспомнится.   
  
Итак, какие же достижения у лучшего агента польской разведки?   
  
Боевая подготовка Падалецкого включала первое место в чемпионате по фехтованию польской саблей, четвертый дан дзюдо, неплохие разведывательные навыки. Из языков, помимо родного польского, Падалецкий знал русский, немецкий, и — о, удача — английский. В пятьдесят восьмом парень был капитаном команды-призера в чемпионате по гребле. Ну, неплохо.  
  
Проблемы начались дальше.   
  
Эклз добрался до психологического портрета и слегка заплутал в польских терминах, пока все ж таки не перевел: агрессивное расстройство личности в классификации АПА, связываемое с трудным детством.  
  
Ве-ли-ко-леп-но. Именно то, что нужно на задании, которое включает кучу советских военных и ядерные боеголовки.  
  
Эклз перевернул страницу и, к счастью, увидел документ на английском. Разведданные включали информацию о детстве и юности Джареда Падалецкого, о его семье и друзьях.  
  
Вот теперь можно качественно подготовиться к встрече с польским напарником, чтобы интереснее было с ним… «снюхиваться». Чертов Шеппард.   
  


***

  
Насыщенно-малиновый цвет гардин совершенно не располагал к еде. Как и позолоченные приборы в количестве, явно превышающем необходимое для обеда. Как и насмешливый взгляд будущего напарника, сидящего напротив в идеально скроенном темно-синем костюме-тройке. Как и его бордовый галстук, гармонирующий цветом с шелковым платком, который выглядывал из нагрудного кармана.   
  
Майор Пеллегрино велел прилично одеться к обеду с ЦРУ, но купленный пиджак оказался короток в рукавах, а сшитый на заказ костюм Джаред прожег на последней миссии.   
  
Сам майор выглядел в черном костюме почти так же представительно, как в форме.   
  
Джаред в пятый раз прошелся взглядом по строчкам меню и отложил бесполезную кожаную книжку.   
  
— Выбрали что-нибудь, пан Падалецкий? — поинтересовался низкий цэрэушник с темным неприятным взглядом, мистер Шеппард. Должно быть, куратор этого афериста.   
  
Джаред кивнул официанту и заказал кофе.   
  
— Совсем не проголодались, пока добирались сюда? — удивился мистер Шеппард.   
  
— Эта миссия не вызвала никаких трудностей, — вежливо ответил Джаред и успел увидеть, как Эклз усмехается, скрывая гримасу за стаканом воды.   
  
Майор улыбнулся коротышке Шеппарду одними губами и поинтересовался:   
  
— Наши друзья опаздывают?   
  
По короткому взгляду Эклза на своего куратора, Джаред понял, что его будущий напарник тоже оказался не в курсе событий.   
  
— Мы еще кого-то ждем? — спросил Джаред по-польски у майора Пеллегрино.   
  
Майор кивнул, а Шеппард ответил, неожиданно тоже по-польски:  
  
— Мистер Уэверли частенько опаздывает, несмотря на хваленую британскую пунктуальность.   
  
Джаред прочел этот ответ как: «Говори по-английски». Ладно же.   
  
— Итак, пока мы ждем нашу третью сторону и обед, думаю, можно обсудить детали, — начал майор Пеллегрино, и Шеппард согласно кивнул. — Введу вас в курс дела. Объект под кодовым номером 3003 расположен в лесу в районе деревни Грошово. Детали операции мы обговариваем здесь, и через сутки пан Падалецкий с мистером Эклзом отправляются в Восточный Берлин тем же путем, каким мы сюда прибыли. Все необходимые документы для пересечения границы Германии мы привезли.   
  
Официант принес цэрэушникам по тарелке супа, который который больше походил на пюре для новорожденного ребенка, поставил перед майором Пеллегрино тарелку, полную каких-то морских гадов, а перед Джаредом — ослепительно-белую и унизительно крошечную чашку кофе. Джаред протянул руку и налил из графина стакан холодной воды.   
  
К столу легким шагом подошел мужчина средних лет, в сером костюме и очках со слегка затемненными стеклами. Очки не скрывали резкие лучики морщин у глаз, такие же морщинки были вокруг плотно сжатых губ незнакомца, как будто он всегда слегка улыбался, не улыбаясь.   
  
— Джентльмены! Добрый день. Прошу прощения за задержку, неотложные дела.   
  
— Нашлось что-то более важное для Британии, чем взрыв ядерной боеголовки, Уэверли? — осведомился куратор-цэрэушник, оглядывая цепким взглядом того, кто, по всей видимости, и был их третьей стороной в этом деле.   
  
— Вы крайне серьезны, мистер Шеппард, — с легкой полуулыбкой заметил Уэверли, пожимая протянутую руку американца. — Это хорошо. Наше дело не потерпит легкомыслия. Пан Пеллегрино, очень приятно встретиться лично.   
  
Майор пожал руку их новому знакомому и представил Джареда:   
  
— Мистер Уэверли, это Джаред Падалецкий. Джаред, это Александр Уэверли, директор разведывательного управления военно-морских сил Британской Империи.   
  
Джаред потряс крепкую сухую ладонь, стараясь ничем не выдать своего удивления. Раз они сидят за одним столом с такой важной птицей, угроза, по всей видимости, и правда беспокоит весь мир.   
  
Мистер Шеппард представил своего подопечного, Уэверли с Эклзом так же пожали друг другу руки, и британец вдруг обратился к Джареду:  
  
— Как здесь кофе, пан Падалецкий?   
  
— Очень приличный, — кивнул Джаред, хотя совершенно не успел распробовать вкус.   
  
— Самый потрясающий кофе варят в Неаполе, в одной прибрежной забегаловке. Впрочем, в Италии везде невероятно вкусный кофе.   
  
— Мистер Уэверли, давайте обойдемся без традиционных английских прелюдий и перейдем сразу к обсуждению, — предложил Шеппард. — Наших агентов необходимо ввести в курс дела. И, к слову, Советский Союз не присоединится к операции?  
  
— К нашему общему глубокому сожалению, СССР нам не поможет. Советы не смогли отправить своего лучшего агента, с которым я давно хотел бы поработать, поскольку КГБ категорически отрицает само существование «Волкодава». Нам придется действовать неофициально. Мы все очень ценим содействие польской разведки, но проникать на объект пану Падалецкому и мистеру Элкзу придется под прикрытием, действуя сообща и не ожидая никакой помощи.   
  
Джаред взглянул через стол на Эклза и наткнулся на нечитаемый взгляд в ответ. Великолепно. Операция еще не началась, а новому напарнику уже хочется переломать все его ловкие пальцы. Так теперь еще оказывается — они будут предоставлены сами себе. Точнее — друг другу. И никакой уверенности в том, что спина прикрыта, нет и не будет.  
  
Официант принес Уэверли кофе, и британец тут же сделал маленький глоток. А затем полез во внутренний карман пиджака и положил в центр стола металлическую зажигалку зиппо.   
  
— Здесь на микропленке вся информация, которую нам удалось собрать.   
  
Майор мягко накрыл ладонью зажигалку и придвинул ее к Джареду.  
  
— Думаю, вся информация должна быть у моего агента. Операция проходит на нашей территории, и наше управление настаивает на том, чтобы иметь ведущий голос в этом деле.   
  
— Пеллегрино, не зарывайтесь! Информация должна быть у Штатов, иначе мы выходим из игры! — рявкнул Шеппард и протянул руку, чтобы забрать у Джареда зажигалку. Джаред хлопнул по столу, прикрывая носитель информации, но тут же понял, что промахнулся. Сидящий напротив Эклз одним молниеносным движением смахнул зажигалку к себе и спрятал в нагрудный карман с отвратительной ухмылкой.   
  
Фокусник чертов! Ну как можно было допускать афериста до работы по предотвращению угрозы ядерного взрыва!   
  
К щекам прилила кровь, и в висках застучало. Джаред мог вырубить Эклза одним коротким ударом через стол и забрать микропленку. Майор тихо и коротко приказал:   
  
— Отставить, Падалецкий. Уэверли, и как вы предлагаете разрешить эту патовую ситуацию?   
  
Шеппард развернулся всем корпусом к своему уголовнику и протянул руку. Эклз явно нехотя отдал ему зажигалку. Шеппард снова положил ее на стол и сказал, глядя только на майора Пеллегрино:   
  
— Мальчики, сходите прогуляйтесь. Познакомьтесь.   
  
Джаред взглянул на майора, тот коротко кивнул. Знакомиться с американцем совершенно не хотелось.   
  


***

  
Эклз оглядел спину поляка, спускаясь за ним по мраморной лестнице в парк. Неужели коммунисты не могли поприличнее одеть своего лучшего агента? Его фигура, несомненно, заслуживала самого качественного оформления. Пиджак был ему явно тесен, брюкам не хватало пары сантиметров длины. Падалецкий привлекал здесь внимание — чуждый элемент в старинной роскоши берлинского отеля.   
  
Волосы снова упали ему на лоб, и он сдержанно-раздраженным жестом поправил прическу. Интересный экземпляр. Но неужели это лучшее, что нашлось у Польши?   
  
— Прогуляемся вокруг парка? — предложил Эклз, догоняя Падалецкого и пристраиваясь с ним шаг в шаг. Тот хмуро кивнул.   
  
Когда они поравнялись с писающим мальчиком, поляк глянул на Эклза и процедил, зацепившись большими пальцами за карманы:   
  
— Читал твое досье. Прямо сценарий к фильму. Наверное, человеку, который ворует все, что не приколочено, обманывает престарелых герцогинь и политиков, тяжело смириться с тем фактом, что его не только поймали, но и шантажом вынудили работать на правительство? Видимо, крепко тебя держит за яйца твой босс-недомерок, раз выдрессировал из тебя лучшего агента ЦРУ.   
  
Эклз даже зажмурился от предвкушения. Ну что ж, Падалецкий, можно было пойти мирным путем, но ты сам выбрал другое направление.   
  
Эклз проследовал по тропинке чуть дальше, сел на причудливо выкованную скамью, дожидаясь, пока поляк подойдет ближе, и сказал, подтянув на коленях брюки:   
  
— Про дрессуру, я так полагаю, тебе известно не понаслышке?   
  
— В смысле? — нахмурился Падалецкий. Ему не шло, слишком приятными были черты лица, да и ямочки на щеках наверняка появлялись, когда он улыбался — Эклз пока не видел, но предполагал.   
  
— Как ты догадываешься, твое досье тоже побывало у меня в руках. Печальный роман. Твой отец был высококлассным инженером, работал на правительство. Но всегда мечтал применить свои знания на Западе. В надежде эмигрировать он даже детям давал английские, а не польские имена: Мэган, Джеффри, Джаред. Ему совсем не понравилось создание Польской Народной Республики, и он сбежал. Уверен, манипулируя тобой и твоим позором, тебя вынуждали быть лучшим во всем, что ты делаешь. Признайся, дети дразнили сына перебежчика? Думаю, он собирался перевезти и семью, но твоя мать категорически отказалась уезжать. Это потому, что ей близки идеи социализма, или же нашла кого-то другого, кто заменил вам с сестрой и братом папу?   
  
Все время, пока Эклз говорил, Падалецкий стоял напротив, сложив на груди руки в агрессивно-защитном жесте. Стоило назвать по именам его сестру и брата, как палец поляка начал отстукивать ритм по предплечью. Это было чистым кайфом, получить напарника, который так живо, ярко и полноценно реагирует на все подколки, кто думает, что великолепно держит себя в руках, но на самом деле — открытая книга. Ну, Падалецкий, чем ударишь в ответ?   
  
Того, что случилось дальше, Эклз не просчитал. Падалецкий подошел к скамье, взял ее за край и одной рукой приподнял так высоко, что Эклзу пришлось ухватиться за спинку. Подержав его некоторое время в воздухе, Падалецкий резко отпустил скамью, и та грохнулась на землю. Эклза слегка подбросило, и он ощутимо треснулся копчиком.   
  
— Я впечатлен, пан Падалецкий! Это так выражаются ваши припадки ярости, или мне ждать еще более эффектного представления?   
  
Падалецкий не ответил, только одернул свой куцый пиджак и сказал:   
— Неважно, что решит наше начальство. Когда мы пересечем границу, ты будешь во всем слушаться меня и делать, что говорят. Иначе тебя мгновенно раскроют. А значит, и меня. Ты не впишешься, не сольешься с толпой. От тебя за километр разит буржуазным классом и тягой к нарочитой роскоши. В моей стране таких пустышек не любят.   
  
Выдав свою пламенную речь, Падалецкий расправил плечи и зашагал в сторону отеля.   
  
Ну что ж, отлично пообщались.   
  
Шеппард поджидал Эклза в холле отеля. Он кивнул на зону отдыха и первым прошел к стеклянному столику, хлопнулся на бордовый диван, почти утонув в нем. Эклз устроился в кресле напротив.   
  
— Что скажешь о своем напарнике, Эклз? — спросил Шеппард, закуривая сигару. — Нашли общий язык?  
  
— Я работаю над этим, сэр. Парень нечеловечески силен и патриотичен во все свои два метра роста. Он мне понравился. Но не уверен, что сработаемся.   
  
— А ты приложи усилия, Эклз! Он в семьсот седьмом, загляни вечером. Сработаться с Падалецким надо. Вы будете в равных условиях. Мы полагаем, что в диверсии замешаны поляки, и если бы Пеллегрино стал настаивать на недопущении тебя к информации, это вызвало бы серьезные подозрения. Так что ему пришлось прогнуться. Через тридцать минут вы с Падалецким встречаетесь у Уэверли, номер триста четвертый. Он покажет вам микропленку, но с собой информацию брать нельзя. Ты должен все запомнить.   
  
— Без проблем, сэр.   
  
— Уж надеюсь, Эклз. Пока мне не нравится твое легкомысленное отношение к заданию. Работа в социалистической стране — это тебе не увеселительная прогулка. И если я узнаю, что ты на задании проворачиваешь свои делишки, на которые я обычно закрываю глаза, твой долг ЦРУ увеличится еще на несколько лет.   
  
Шеппард махнул рукой, показывая, что разговор окончен и он хочет насладиться своей сигарой в одиночестве.   
  
Отлично, до встречи с Уэверли оставалось время, чтобы по примеру своего польского напарника продемонстрировать собственные возможности.   
  
Эклз позвонил в отельный ресторан прямо от стойки портье и, дождавшись, пока тот отвлечется на нового постояльца, проскользнул в крыло для персонала. Вскрыть дверь в гардеробную не составило особого труда. К тому моменту, как Эклз, пряча под пиджаком форму с фуражкой, вернулся на свой этаж, коридорный уже маячил у входа в его номер с тележкой, на которой привез заказанный обед. Эклз дал парню на чай и велел оставить тележку у лифта.   
  
Украденный форменный пиджак оказался маловат в плечах, но не критично. Эклз постучал в номер Падалецкого и надвинул козырек на лоб.  
  
Когда польский здоровяк приоткрыл дверь, Эклз слегка сгорбился в плечах, чуть согнул ноги в коленях и затараторил высоким голосом, размахивая руками перед лицом:   
  
— Герр Падалецкий, я привез заказ для вас. Герр Эклз из восемьсот девятого номера передает вам записку, — Эклз сунул открытку хмурому Падалецкому, — а еще он заказал для вас ризотто с трюфелями, фрукты, сладости и бутылочку белого Шато О-Брион шестидесятого года. Букет белого вина отлично подходит к ризотто…   
  
Эклз развернулся спиной, тараторя из-за плеча и толкая тележку на себя, стараясь протиснуться в полуоткрытую дверь.  
  
— Так, стоять! — рявкнул Падалецкий. — Вези все обратно, а герру Эклзу передай, что пусть он не выделывается и не обхаживает меня, как барышню. Не буду я его… ризотто… и вино.   
  
— Все оплачено, герр Падалецкий! — не унимался Эклз, и в конце концов угрюмый поляк психанул и схватил его за плечо, разворачивая на себя.  
  
Эклз ловко снял фуражку, оказавшись с Падалецким нос к носу, и весело улыбнулся:   
  
— Все еще думаешь, что я могу куда-то не вписаться?   
  
Падалецкий изумительно обалдел, удивленно похлопал глазами и оттолкнул Эклза с таким лицом, как будто случайно вляпался в грязь.   
  
— Это что за цирк? — прошипел он, и его славянский акцент обострился до смешного.   
  
— Оливковая ветвь и обед, которым ты пренебрег, — одернув форменную куртку цвета недоспелой вишни, услужливо сообщил Эклз. — Посторонись-ка.   
  
Он аккуратно отодвинул плечом застывшего в изумлении Падалецкого и провез тележку в его номер.   
  
— Тебе уже сообщили? У нас пятнадцать минут до встречи с Уэверли. Поешь пока, а я с тобой вина выпью, очень приличное.   
  
— Ты… зачем ты… да что ты творишь?! — взорвался Падалецкий.  
  
— Забочусь о напарнике, — невозмутимо пожал плечами Эклз, открывая бутылку Шато О-Брион. — Ну и заодно демонстрирую свои возможности. Не волнуйся, Джаред. Тебе не придется пасти меня на своей родине. Я могу о себе позаботиться. И о тебе. Ризотто тут исключительное.   
  
Эклз снял пиджак коридорного, оставшись в своих брюках и рубашке, достал пиджак   
с нижней полки тележки и разлил вино в два бокала.   
  
— Ну что? Польша в одной лодке с Америкой? Выпьем за это?  
  
Падалецкий, все еще недоверчиво хмурясь, приблизился к тележке и взял бокал. Он коротко и явно нехотя просалютовал им и сделал крошечный глоток, дождавшись, пока Эклз отхлебнет из своего.   
  
Судя по его напряженной позе, ризотто с трюфелями грозило с минуты на минуту полететь Эклзу в лицо. Но, вопреки всем сигналам тела, Падалецкий уселся с тарелкой на диван и, не спуская с Эклза глаз, съел свой обед. И резюмировал:   
  
— Ты псих. Если ты меня не отравил, то спасибо.  
  
— На здоровье! Пошли? Британская разведка заждалась.   
  
Вино Падалецкий допивать не стал.   
  


***

  
_Пропускной пункт Костшин на границе ГДР и ПНР_  
  
На пропускном пункте Костшин народу было — не протолкнуться. Две очереди по обеим сторонам дороги двигались сонно и утомительно-неспешно. Машины обыскивали в обязательном порядке, людей допрашивали минут по пять каждого.   
  
Джаред выглянул из очереди и посмотрел из-под козырька кепки вперед, туда, где заканчивалась территория Восточной Германии и через десять шагов начиналась территория ПНР. Свои досматривали людей и машины гораздо быстрее.   
  
До пропускного пункта оставалось человек пять. Если этот американский циркач немедленно не появится, Джареду придется бросить свое место в очереди на границе и отправляться на его поиски. Прелестная перспектива.   
  
Эклз подошел незаметно, встал за плечом и спросил по-польски с каким-то новым непривычным выговором:   
  
— Ну, как у нас дела?   
  
— Где ты был? — прошипел Джаред.   
  
— Мне нужно было послушать, как немцы говорят по-польски, снять акцент. Там топталась очень колоритная компания работяг, покрутился рядом с ними.   
  
— Пытаешься по-быстрому обучиться акценту одного языка, чтобы говорить на другом?   
  
— Еще скажи, что у меня не выходит! — самодовольно усмехнулся Эклз.   
  
Он был прав, артист чертов. Звучал и правда как немец, нахватавшийся польских слов. Американский развязный акцент пропал, слова стали жестче, появилась слышимая картавость.   
  
— Сойдет, — неохотно признал Джаред. — И зачем компании немецких работяг рваться в Польшу? Обычно все наоборот.   
  
— Не наша забота. С этим будет разбираться вон та прелестная девушка на пропускном пункте.  
  
— Готовься, сейчас наша очередь. Пойдешь первым.  
  
— Не волнуйся за меня, Падалеки.   
  
— Падалецкий! — прорычал Джаред. — И вообще, у меня документы на имя Войтека Кравчика. Так и зови.   
  
— Остынь, Войтек. Привлекаешь внимание. Я пошел.   
  
Джаред в кармане пиджака сжал пальцы в кулак, чтобы не дрожали. Врезать заносчивому американцу хотелось каждую секунду, когда тот был рядом.   
  
Пока они пробирались по туннелю, Эклз, слава богу, молчал и слушался указаний. Но стоило им попасть в Восточный Берлин, американца понесло. Он заигрывал с официантками, лез к Джареду с неуместными вопросами, потащился смотреть Берлинский Кафедральный собор и собор Святой Ядвиги, где наверняка планировал украсть что-нибудь из достопримечательностей, возможно, даже икону, но Джаред постоянно был рядом и следил за каждым его шагом. Двигаясь по территории ГДР к нужному пропускному пункту, Эклз вел себя совершенно не как шпион на секретном задании, а как праздный турист, позволяющий себе отдых и расслабление. Когда Джаред буквально припер его к стенке и толкнул речь о том, что иностранные туристы привлекают слишком много внимания в социалистической стране и нужно уже раствориться в окружающем пространстве, Эклз аккуратно отвел его руку и взбесил своей типичной снисходительной улыбкой:   
  
— Прятаться лучше всего на виду, агент Падалецкий. Все, что запомнила обо мне вон та продавщица в гастрономе, так это то, что с ней разговаривал американец. А американцем я скоро быть перестану. И потом, я понимаю, социализм — дело серьезное, но не обязательно строить его каждую секунду. Миссия — самое главное, что есть сейчас в твоей жизни, но не обязательно лишать себя удовольствия от задания, от жизни, от общества.   
  
Не хотелось признавать, но здесь, на пропускном пункте Костшин, американца Дженсена Эклза действительно не стало. Джаред видел, как Карл Раух, немецкий пианист, приехавший давать концерт в зале при Соборе Успения Девы Марии во Влоцгавеке, очаровывает светловолосую работницу таможни своим слегка смущенным взглядом, неловкими движениями и искренними улыбками. Эклз прошел границу примерно за минуту, и, пока Джаред протягивал паспорт для получения визовой печати и выдавал свою легенду о посещении немецких родственников блондинке за стеклом пропускного пункта, напарник так же легко и быстро миновал польскую границу.   
  
— Ну что, Войтек Кравчик, куда теперь? — поинтересовался Эклз, шагая за Джаредом по пыльной дороге, ведущей в сторону от основной трассы.   
  
— О, тебе понравится, — мстительно пообещал Джаред.   
  
Весь комфорт заканчивался на этом отрезке пути.  
  
Лес пах осенними листьями, пожухлой крапивой, подсохшей землей. Дорога сузилась настолько, что два автомобиля с трудом смогли бы на ней разъехаться, не приминая колесами потемневшую траву на обочинах. Джаред высматривал за деревьями движение, но ветки шевелились только от ветра или от взлетающих птиц. Эклз пылил рядом и крутил головой — ну точно как в Берлине, в Люстгартене, парке на Музейном острове.   
  
Он, одетый в пальто и шляпу, со своей легендой про немецкого пианиста был сейчас совершенно инороден на полузаброшенной лесной дороге. Ничего, еще шесть километров, и лоск с него пооботрется.   
  
Они свернули на неприметную тропинку за поваленной елкой. Джаред покосился на ботинки Эклза, которые подозрительно хлюпнули, стоило тому сделать шаг мимо тропы. Где-то справа подала голос кукушка, и Джаред автоматически отсчитал: сорок «ку-ку». Ничего, живем.   
  
Вдруг стрекот кукушки раздался позади, и Джаред, обернувшись, обнаружил Эклза, который шел, сдвинув шляпу на затылок, и самозабвенно куковал, совершенно неотличимо от птицы. Только он не держал паузы между «ку-ку», частил, и его звуки, скорее, напоминали кудахтанье.  
  
— А вот и неправильно! — сообщил Джаред.  
  
Эклз откуковал раз пятнадцать и поднял палец, призывая к тишине. Через несколько секунд слева раздался вибрирующий быстрый свист.   
  
— Это самка, — улыбаясь, сообщил Эклз. — Я изобразил крик самца в брачный период.   
  
Джаред аж с ноги сбился.   
  
— Зачем?!  
  
Эклз пожал плечами.   
  
— Далеко еще, Падалеки?   
  
— Мать твою! Я Падалецкий! Судя по карте, которую нам показывал Уэверли, сейчас будет нужное место.   
  
И, словно в подтверждение, тропинка вильнула, выводя их на опушку, где стоял покосившийся дощатый сарай.   
  
— Наш дворцовый отель, — махнул рукой Джаред.  
  
— И лимузин, — задумчиво склонил голову Эклз, на ходу разглядывая мотороллер с прицепом.   
  
Джаред оглядел мотороллер. Отличная тарантайка, отечественная, завода в Щецине. Объем двигателя сто пятьдесят кубов, машинка, побитая жизнью, но крепкая. В самосваренном мотоприцепе под брезентом лежали запчасти для трактора.   
  
Эклз снял шляпу и повесил ее на ручку мотороллера.   
  
— И… и что это? Наше транспортное средство?   
  
Джаред радостно кивнул.  
  
— Предполагается, что на этом мы доберемся до явки?   
  
— А ты себе как явку представляешь? Квартиру? Гостиницу? Особняк?   
  
— Ну давай, порази уже меня.   
  
— Нам нужно переночевать здесь, а завтра привезти запчасти для трактора.  
  
— Это я и так знаю из легенды.  
  
— Отсюда тридцать километров до села Кржижице, там в деревенском доме нам надо будет ждать связного.   
  
Эклз смерил Джареда оценивающим взглядом и выдал вердикт:   
  
— Не поместимся.  
  
— Придется.   
  
Эклз с сомнением покосился на мотоприцеп и расстегнул пальто.  
  
— Ладно, теперь что? Переодеваемся?   
  
Одежда для них нашлась в сарае, спрятанная за подгнившими дровами, от которых разносился запах грибов.   
  
Эклз даже не стал отходить в темный угол. Снял пальто и бросил на поленницу, стянул с плеч подтяжки, скинул рубашку, быстро избавился от ботинок.   
  
Когда он повернулся спиной, чтобы вытянуть из мешка просторные рабочие штаны, Джаред увидел, что поперек широкой спины американца идут белые рубцы, старые, давно зажившие, как от ударов хлыстом.   
  
— На что уставился, Падалеки? — спросил Эклз, не оборачиваясь, и скрыл за майкой покалеченную спину.   
  
— Падалецкий, — на автомате отозвался Джаред. — Ты, я погляжу, настоящий ковбой,   
Эклз.   
  
— Намека не понял, — обернулся Эклз, застегивая вытертую клетчатую рубашку и стоя перед Джаредом в одних трусах.   
  
— Ноги колесом, — буркнул Джаред и приготовился к тому, что Эклз разобидится.  
  
К удивлению, тот лишь вздернул брови и громко расхохотался, как будто отличную шутку услышал. И что у него в башке творится?   
  
— Да у тебя, оказывается, есть чувство юмора, сторонник равенства и братства? Слышь, коммунист, я кепку напяливать не буду, лады? Нам двоим до жопы хватит и твоего головного убора.   
  
Его речь и повадки снова изменились. Сейчас Джаред с трудом мог представить этого грубоватого парня, использующего просторечные выражения, в шикарном немецком отеле. Перед ним стоял не сконфуженный немецкий пианист, не любопытный американский турист, не ловкий аферист, работающий на ЦРУ, — Джаред смотрел на обычного работягу, каких осталось на этих территориях тысячи после того, как СССР вынудил Германию отдать кусок земель, чтобы компенсировать Польше Союзом же захапанную Западную Белоруссию. Всего-то лет десять-двенадцать прошло, а все немцы уже слиняли в ФРГ, сюда же в поисках работы ехал не самый образованный и интеллигентный народ. Мягко говоря. И вот сейчас Эклза было не отличить от человека, готового на все ради работы, а лучше — легких денег.  
  
— Шляпу спрячь туда же, куда и остальную одежду, — только и сказал Джаред, растягивая завязки мешка с похожими шмотками.   
  
Там же, в поленнице, нашлись хлеб, кусок сыра, крупа и две банки тушенки.   
  
И если уж совсем честно, то Эклз оказался прав. Мотороллер не был рассчитан на них двоих. Совсем, что ли, в обнимку придется ехать?   
  
Вот же дрянь.  
  


***

  
Лес издавал звуки. Шуршал листвой, шелестел ветвями елей, стонал ветром, скрипел гнилыми досками сарая, выдергивал из зыбучего, как песок, сна вскриками птиц. Эклз и сам не мог понять, почему не может заснуть. В армии приходилось ночевать и в более шумных, неприятных и опасных условиях.  
  
Падалецкий, несущий вахту, сидя в проеме открытой двери, обернулся и шикнул недовольно:   
  
— Чего крутишься? Спи давай, я тебя разбужу через три часа.   
  
— У вас ужасно громкие леса, знаешь ли.   
  
— Могу дать тебе в ухо. И оглохнешь, и вырубишься.   
  
— Отличная колыбельная, — оценил Эклз.   
  
Сон пропал окончательно. Ладно, он может хотя бы притвориться, что спит, через три часа заступить на вахту и… и сутки не спав, отправиться на задание. Не впервой, но как-то глупо начинать работу с такого мерзопакостного состояния.   
  
Лес или не лес, но причина бессонницы была ясна и без психоанализа. Причина сидела на пороге, очерченная лунным светом, скупо льющимся сквозь кроны деревьев, и настороженно вглядывалась в темноту.   
  
Черт знает, как там накрутило Падалецкого его начальство, но похоже, что врагом он считал именно Эклза, а не диверсантов на засекреченном советском объекте. Поляк не только не доверял ему, он просто бесился без остановки. Эклз видел — напарника раздражало в нем все. Как он вел себя, как говорил, как работал. Да Падалецкий и не скрывал.  
  
Была ли причина в том, что Падалецкий не желал иметь дело с проклятым империалистом, или же конкретно Эклз вызывал в нем такой океан презрения — пока понять не представлялось возможным. Шеппард точно вывернет яйца, если они провалят операцию из-за того, что не смогут сработаться.   
  
— Да чтоб тебя, Ковбой! — простонал Падалецкий, и Эклз улыбнулся против воли, услышав новое прозвище. Как ни крути, а это был явный прогресс.   
  
Падалецкий приблизился к нему, сел рядом на корточки и сказал:   
  
— Я знаю, чего ты маешься.   
  
— Правда? — искренне удивился Эклз, натягивая свое пальто до подбородка.  
  
— Да. Ты мне не доверяешь.   
  
О как. А парень не дурак, и намного тоньше, чем могло показаться с самого начала.   
  
— Раз уж ты решил перейти на откровенный разговор, то отвечу: ты мне тоже не доверяешь, Падалеки.  
  
— Падалецкий. Не доверяю, да. Но нам… Нам как-то придется. Решить это. Дженсен.  
  
Эклз вздрогнул.   
  
— Н-нет. Давай остановимся на «Ковбое» или моей фамилии. Любой, хоть из легенды, хоть какой.   
  
— Не любишь свое имя?   
  
Вот и отличный повод пройти по канату под куполом, пока тонкая веревка не оборвалась. Искренность — залог доверия.   
  
— Честно? Терпеть не могу. Это даже не имя. Это фамилия какого-то сочинителя псалмов.   
  
— Серьезно? — хмыкнул Падалецкий.  
  
— Ага. Так меня звала только мама.  
  
— Хм. Казалось бы, в этом случае ты должен был бы любить это имя.  
  
— Как раз наоборот, — отрезал Эклз. Слишком много личного вдруг, как он проморгал?   
  
— Ладно. Скажи, как тебе проще заснуть?   
  
— Ну, самый действенный способ — секс с какой-нибудь красоткой. Потом можно уткнуться ей в тонкую шею, обнять за талию и провалиться в сладкий сон.  
  
— Ой, да пошел ты. Я вообще серьезно спрашиваю.  
  
— Так и я серьезно. Ты, конечно, на красотку не тянешь вот ни разу, но если ляжешь сюда и согреешь меня своим праведным жаром, я, может, и вырублюсь.   
  
— Иди к черту! — рявкнул Падалецкий и резко выпрямился, ушел на свой пост.   
  
Какой-то бешеный осенний комар запищал над ухом. Следующие пятнадцать минут Эклз пытался с ним справиться, но спас его именно Падалецкий. Подошел и со всей дури хрястнул по уху, так что зазвенело теперь в голове.   
  
— Двигайся! — буркнул недовольно, и Эклз чуть не потерял челюсть. Серьезно?!  
  
Падалецкий вытянулся рядом, большой и действительно жаркий, и предупредил:   
  
— Тронешь — сломаю пальцы. Спи. Разбужу через два с половиной часа.   
  
Эклз хотел сказать, что он, вообще-то, пошутил, ну конечно — пошутил, каждому было бы ясно! Но польский здоровяк, пожалуй, в этом случае и правда убил бы его и закопал где-нибудь в лесу. Никакое ЦРУ не найдет.   
  
Эклз послушно ткнулся носом между лопаток Падалецкому, в потертую коричневую куртку из кожзаменителя.   
  
— Спасибо… Джаред, — искренне сказал он. Заснуть теперь — вообще без шансов, но заботу он оценил.  
  
— Окей, — на американский манер протянул Падалецкий.   
  
Эклз проснулся от того, что его кто-то тряс за плечо. Он резко выпрямился, сунув руку за пазуху — бесполезно, оружия им пока не полагалось.   
  
— Твоя вахта, Ковбой, — тихо сказал Падалецкий. Проем двери сарая освещался первыми лучами оранжевого солнца. — Разбуди меня через три часа, позавтракаем и поедем.   
  
— Я заснул, — слегка ошарашенно сообщил Эклз, пытаясь проморгаться со сна.  
  
— Мгновенно, да. Все, сторожи.   
  
— Да. Ложись сюда, на мое пальто, я тут нагрел.   
  
Падалеки… Джаред выпендриваться не стал и с коротким стоном вытянулся на месте Эклза.   
  
Пока Джаред спал, Эклз развел костер, сварил в банке из-под тушенки кашу и еще раз прогнал перед мысленным взором все схемы «Волкодава», которые им показывал Уэверли. Если попасть на базу посодействует польское ГРУ, то выбираться в случае неудачи с суперсекретной советской базы им с Падалецким придется самостоятельно.   
  
Джаред проснулся за минуту до того, как Эклз собрался его будить. Встроенный хронометр в башке, что ли?   
  
Они позавтракали в молчании, спрятали старую одежду и замели все следы своего пребывания. Теперь двое рабочих — один поляк и один немец — должны были взгромоздиться на мотороллер и доставить запчасти от трактора в какую-то польскую деревню.   
  
— Ты сзади, — приказал хмурый с утра Падалецкий, но после неудачной попытки стало ясно, что его длинные ноги не помещаются, если со спины подпирает пассажир.   
  
Пришлось Эклзу садиться за руль. Падалецкий, что-то недовольно бурча на польском, обнял его за талию, перекинул вперед свои бесконечные ноги, и мотороллер, грохоча прицепом, выехал на тропу, идущую по кромке леса .   
  
Из-за адского самосваренного устройства тащиться пришлось с черепашьей скоростью. Мотороллер ловил колесами все ямы, подбрасывал на неровностях дороги, и Джаред за спиной что-то невнятно бормотал по-польски насчет водительских навыков Эклза. Ему, вероятно, совсем не осталось места, он прижимался крепко, влипал грудью в спину, подтягивал к себе ноги, отчего колени торчали вверх — так и тянуло опереться о них, как о подлокотники кресла.   
  
Через пятнадцать километров Джаред вдруг сжал руку поверх руля и крикнул:   
  
— Слышишь? Тормози, тормози! Жми на тормоз!  
  
И тут Эклз тоже услышал этот звук — натужный скрип падающего дерева. Он завертел головой и увидел, как метрах в двадцати от них справа кренится крона высоченной березы, и толстый ствол со стоном и треском падает поперек дороги, перегораживая им путь. Мотороллер поднял клубы пыли при торможении, и, когда видимость восстановилась, за спиной раздался шум.   
  
Эклз обернулся и увидел человека, перекрывающего обратный путь толстыми ветками.   
  
— Засада, — прошипел Джаред, соскакивая с мотороллера и кидаясь к прицепу с запчастями — никак в попытке найти что-то подходящее для оружия.   
  
— Падалецкий, отставить! — шикнул Эклз. — Это может быть проверка. Если это бандиты, нам надо поддаться. Ты не можешь раскидать всех, как суперагент.   
  
Джаред выругался себе под нос, но зачехлил прицеп.   
  
Эклз слез с мотороллера, и они с Джаредом настороженно уставились в лес. Кусты возле первого поваленного дерева зашевелились, и на дорогу нарочито расслабленной походкой прошаркал невысокий плешивый человек с автоматом, за ним подтянулись еще двое, держащие наготове узкие тонкие ножи. Тот, что таскал ветви, вальяжно вышел на середину дороги и неспешно закурил.   
  
— Эклз, это зеки, — прошептал Джаред. — Обувь, заточки, автомат ППШ. Видимо, разоружили конвоира. Вряд ли проверка.   
  
Плешивый — главарь, судя по всему, — поднял автомат и ухмыльнулся щербатым ртом, в котором не хватало большей и лучшей половины зубов:   
  
— Что везете, пацанчики?   
  
Джаред надвинул на глаза кепку, поднял руки ладонями вверх и гаркнул возмущенно:   
  
— Э, мужики, вы чо, охуели?! Тут у вас ограбление? Вот вы неудачники, е-мое! Ржавые железяки нужны?  
  
— Что везете? — коротко повторил плешивый.   
  
— Я чо, шепотом базарю? Барахло везем, запчасти для трактора.   
  
— Проверь, — приказал плешивый своему подельнику, одетому в вывернутую наизнанку куртку не по размеру, и правда похожую на форменную.  
  
Бандит приблизился, поигрывая заточкой, отдернул брезент и начал рыться в запчастях.   
  
— Куда едете?   
  
— В Кржижице. Э, ну как, братан, позырил? Нашел чо ценное?  
  
— В Кржижице, говоришь? Убедительный вяк. Так, валенки, отошли от машинки и вывернули карманы.   
  
— Да подавись. Э, нехуй пихаться! Во. Пять грошей и один злотый. Нам заплатят, только когда барахло доставим.   
  
Разоружить главаря не составило бы никакого труда, Эклз не сомневался — вдвоем с Падалецким они справятся с бандой, вооруженной самодельными ножами, но рисковать было ни к чему.   
  
— Теперь второй.   
  
Эклз с несчастным видом вывернул карманы.   
  
— Гляди, Стылый, у этого и злотого не наберется, гроши одни.   
  
Джаред встрял:   
  
— Да я ж базарю, нет у нас ничего.  
  
— Кроме мотика. Так, отцепляйте корзину.  
  
Джаред рванулся к мотороллеру, но один из бандитов дернул его на себя, приставив к горлу заточку, а другой ринулся исполнять приказ. Дуло ручного пулемета все еще было направлено на них, дорогу назад перегораживали ветки и смоливший уже вторую сигарету отморозок.  
  
— Да ладно вам, ну чо вы, ну не отбирайте тарантайку, как мы запчасти доставим? Ну вы, налетчики сраные, как мы до Кржижице допремся?  
  
— Впрягайся и волоки, збышек. Нам до пизды. И чего твой корешок-то все помалкивает?  
  
Джаред глянул на Эклза и пренебрежительно махнул рукой:   
  
— Да он немец, по-нашему не особо.  
  
Во, отлично, самый момент устроить перебранку и потянуть время. Эклз возмущенно обратился к Джареду:  
  
— Да чего ты пердолишь-то, Войтек! Вот ты курва, нормально я говорю, хорош подъебывать.  
  
— Да хуй тебе в глаз, Луц! Помнишь, чего ты Ивоне тогда спизнул? Она, бедняжка, уж решила, ты ее обокрасть хочешь, а не выебать!  
  
Беглый, отстегивающий мотоприцеп, начал посмеиваться, прислушиваясь к перепалке. Старший, Стылый, слегка опустил свой пулемет, а зек, державший у горла Джареда заточку, отвел ее в сторону.  
  
— Немец, говоришь? — тихо сказал Стылый, вскидывая пулемет, и тройка его подчиненных затихла. — А что ты делаешь-то здесь, а, немчура?   
  
— Да я… А чего? Я работаю тут. Уж года три как, вот, Войтек скажет. Скажи, Войтек?  
  
— Э, братва, а вы чего напряглись-то? Ну да, Луц тут въебывает со мной в бригаде, мы все больше по сельхозтехнике, там… починить, запчасти достать. Он механик от бога.   
  
Стылый приблизился к Эклзу и смерил ненавидящим взглядом.  
  
— Значит, этот вот фашист нашу землю топчет да работу у местного люда отбирает?  
  
Эклз отступил на шаг и врезался спиной в зеэка с сигаретой. Тот обхватил рукой поперек горла и приставил заточку к сонной артерии. Выплюнул сигарету в пыль и намертво зафиксировал шею локтем.   
  
— Качан, а ну тащи его в лес. Мы его ща на березе-то и подвесим. Из-за таких фашистов моя земля кровью умылась, у Качана вон папаню грохнули на войне, а ты тут ишь. Жируешь. Тащи его, парни!  
  
Качан — здоровый, как кабан, с чего он «Качан»-то вдруг? — придушил слегка и поволок к лесу, заставляя хрипеть и проскальзывать ногами по пыли. Ладно, поиграли и хватит.   
  
— Держись, Ковбой! — услышал Эклз и успел увидеть, как удерживающий Падалецкого зек летит через голову спиной в лежащее на дороге дерево.   
  
Эклз треснул затылком назад со всей дури, порадовался хрусту и вскрику боли и вывернул руку Качана. Тот замахнулся вслепую, успел попасть по уху.   
  
— Опять в ухо! — возмутился Эклз. — Да вы сговорились!   
  
Он поднырнул под локтем Качана и вдарил ему кулаком в висок. Со стороны Падалецкого раздался свист, и Эклз, увернувшись от падающего на траву тела противника, увидел, как в одного из зеков летит что-то, похожее на часть мотора трактора.   
  
— Всмятку, — прокомментировал Эклз и рванул к главарю, но Падалецкий его опередил.   
  
Он легко, как в балетном па, ушел с линии огня, задрал дуло к небу и легко выдернул ППШ из рук Стылого.   
  
— А-а-а-а-а-а падлы!!! — проорал Падалецкий, стреляя в воздух по траектории полукруга. — Застрелю, кто приблизится!   
  
Стылый с последним оставшимся на ногах зеком рухнули в пыль и закрыли головы.   
  
— А ну пиздуйте отсюда быстро-быстро, ублюдки конченные! Пока я добрый.  
  
Бандиты ломанулись каждый в свою сторону, затрещали ветки.  
  
— Ты в порядке, Ковбой? — спросил Джаред, опуская пулемет.   
  
— Да, без проблем. Только ты всю веселуху себе отхватил, мне всего один придурок остался.  
  
— Вот надеюсь, не наверстаешь. Поехали?   
  
— Куда? У нас береза посреди дороги.   
  
— А. Точно  
  
Падалецкий приблизился к дереву, ухватил за толстую ветку у верхушки кроны, крякнул и оттащил черно-белый ствол на обочину.  
  
— Да-а-а… — протянул Эклз. — Простой польский деревенский работничек.   
  
— Чем ты там недоволен? Надо было дать тебе повисеть на березе?  
  
— Нет, благодарю, Падалеки, это в мои планы на сегодняшний день не входило.  
  
— Падалецкий. Все, садись.  
  
— Погоди, кузов проверю, эта шпана его почти отцепила.  
  
— Шпана или нет, но сбежать как-то смогли при перевозке и конвоира точно пристукнули.   
  
Пока Дженсен возился с кузовом, Джаред скрылся в лесу с автоматом — наверняка в ближайший овраг пристроить. Вернулся он быстро и по дороге заботливо потрогал одно из валявшихся в траве тел носком ботинка.  
  
— Все, закрепил, — позвал Дженсен. — Полезай назад и обнимай меня нежно. А то ты так цепляешься, что ребра мне все переломаешь.  
  
— Потерпишь, — буркнул Джаред и, как ни странно, действительно нежно обнял за талию.   
  
— Да ладно, пошутил я, — усмехнулся Эклз и сам взял Джареда за пальцы и обхватил себя его руками. — Потеряю еще тебя.   
  
— Угу, мечтай, — куда-то в воротник пробормотал Джаред, и мотороллер загудел, закряхтел по дороге, грохоча прицепом. Один из раненых зеков зашевелился. Не подох — вот и славно.  
  
Вот же место, а… Пока до точки исполнения задания доберешься, уже в неприятности вляпаешься. Но лучше Падалецкому не озвучивать это замечание, не оценит.


	2. Chapter 2

_Деревня Кржижице_  
  
Разобранный трактор виднелся во дворе халупы. Калитку ничего не стоило открыть, подпихнув изнутри щеколду, но, следуя инструкции, Джаред велел Эклзу тормознуть у дома и погудеть. Дверь соседней избы заскрипела, и к ним, слегка подволакивая ногу, вышел слабо проспавшийся взъерошенный мужик лет пятидесяти.   
  
— Чего шумите, ироды! — завопил мужик на всю деревню. — Чего надо?  
  
— Пан, мы тут привезли запчасти, — крикнул в ответ Джаред. — Кто принимать-то будет?  
  
Мимо прошла девушка в платке, с коромыслом, в сапогах и в короткой, по последней моде, юбке. Мужик поздоровался:   
  
— Приветствую, панна Аня. Матушке привет.  
  
— Ой, да заглохни ты, старый козел, — огрызнулась панна и, пройдя несколько шагов, обернулась и заинтересованно взглянула на Эклза. Эклз, кобель, весь преобразился, приосанился и подмигнул ей. Девушка захихикала, покраснела и, легко развернувшись и не пролив из ведер ни капли, ушла дальше по дороге. Вот как разобрать — играет сейчас американец или просто кадрит все, что движется?  
  
— Вы рано приперлись, хлопчики. Механик будет через пару дней только, он и примет ваше барахло.   
  
— А деньги? — громко возмутился Джаред.  
  
— Э, а вдруг вы дерьмо какое притаранили? Часом так случится, что не работает ничего и вы меня наебываете. Вот, идите в дом и ждите механика. Как приедет, проверит все, я вам заплачу.  
  
Где-то в стороне, по небольшой поляне между домами, пробежала стайка мальчишек, сбивая палками увядшую высокую траву.   
  
— Ну хоть аванс, дядя! — со смесью возмущения и мольбы запричитал Джаред. — У нас на двоих и трех злотых не наскрести.   
  
— А это не моя боль. Курицы в сарае, картошка в подполе, крутитесь сами. О, здрасти, пани Ожешко. Вашу Аню сейчас видел, в дом пошла.   
  
— Ой, не мозоль мне глаза, сатир драный!   
  
Моложавая пани Ожешко, проходя мимо дома, заглянула за забор, не стесняясь оглядела Джареда, кинула оценивающий взгляд на Эклза, на их мотороллер, хмыкнула и ушла.  
  
Джаред загнал во двор мотороллер, и мужик прохромал к дому, звеня ключами, отпер покосившуюся дверь, с которой хлопьями слезала облупившаяся синяя краска, и первым вошел внутрь.   
  
Когда они втроем собрались за грубым столом у печки и Джаред запер дверь, мужик полностью преобразился. Похмельная муть ушла из глаз, появились выправка и четкость движений.   
  
— Ежи Зелинский, — представился он и протянул уверенную ладонь. — Приятно увидеться лично, агент Падалецкий.   
  
— Наслышан о вашей работе здесь, пан Зелинский. Это мой напарник, зовите его...  
  
— Луц Майер, — перебил Эклз, пожимая руку агенту ГРУ. — Неплохая явка возле границы.   
  
— Да, здесь тихо, и местные уже привыкли к моим гостям и пану Пшенеку, — Зелинский указал на себя большим пальцем. — Держу мастерскую и дом, перепродаю старую технику, механики приезжают, покупатели.   
  
— Удобное место для встреч.  
  
Джаред свернул разговор, пока агент Зелинский не сболтнул американцу лишнего. Цэрэушник вон даже своим именем не представился.  
  
— Когда ждать связного?   
  
— Как я и сказал, механик прибудет через пару дней с инструкциями и документами для вас. У меня в мастерской в подвале передатчик, если нужна связь.   
  
В дверь постучали, и Зелинский, напустив на лицо недовольное и брюзгливое выражение, похромал открывать, приговаривая:   
  
— Ну, кого тут принесло еще? Чего надо-то от Пшенека?  
  
— Пан Пшенек, отворите! Это Аня.   
  
На пороге стояла давешняя девушка, только на этот раз без коромысла. Она потупила глаза, поводила носком резинового сапога по дощатому полу и, наконец, решилась:   
  
— Вот, пан Пшенек, это вашим гостям.   
  
Панна Аня зыркнула на Эклза и очаровательно покраснела. Эклз расцвел отвратительно-приглашающей улыбкой.  
  
— На черта им жрачка-то? — ворчливо прокашлял Зелинский, принимая из рук девушки блюдо, накрытое полотенцем. — Чего это ты приперла?  
  
— Картофельные оладьи. Они ехали небось долго, устали. Я в полдень зайду, блюдо заберу.   
  
— А, ну зайдет она, ну конечно! Запала, девка, на глаза зеленые, да? Надеешься, хер у него в штанах получше, чем у твоего прошлого ухажера, будет?  
  
Панна Аня фыркнула рассерженной кошкой и ответила с вызовом:  
  
— А хоть бы и так, козел ты мерзкий! В деревне нормальных мужиков не осталось, а у этого, глянь, жопа крепкая какая! Небось ебарь что надо! А ты вот свои лапы и свой хер при себе держи, Пшенек, не позорься!  
  
Девушка развернулась на месте, мотнула головой, так что платок сполз на плечи, показав криво подстриженные по городской моде светлые прядки, и вылетела за дверь.   
  
Пока Зелинский, тихо посмеиваясь, щелкал замком, Эклз спросил вдруг:   
  
— Эй, Падалеки, ты там на мою крепкую жопу пялишься, что ли?   
  
Джаред едва не вздрогнул, с трудом удержав лицо. Только когда американец задал вопрос, он понял, что и правда смотрел на его задницу, обтянутую рабочими штанами так, как будто это был по меньшей мере приличный костюм, а то и сшитый на заказ.   
  
— Ну, вы попали, агенты, — рассмеялся Зелинский. — Давно сюда такие смазливые хлопчики не приезжали, ждите нашествия местных баб всех возрастов. Кстати, очень рекомендую оладьи. Это мама Анина делала, пани Ожешко. Отлично готовит.   
  
Джаред повернулся к столу и сунул в рот румяный оладушек. С набитым ртом и отвечать не требовалось.   
  
Зелинский попрощался, обещал вечером зайти и на выходе с крыльца столкнулся с кем-то из деревенских баб. Джаред услышал:   
  
— Да дайте вы отдохнуть парням, курвы! Только ж приехали. Потом зайдешь, все, пиздуй, пиздуй к себе. Панове не принимають.   
  
— А на тебя пани Ожешко запала, — радостно сообщил Эклз.   
  
Аж в висках застучало, так захотелось вмазать с замахом, до крови, увидеть, как потечет по губам красное. И теперь, похоже, Джаред знал, почему. Дело было не только в том, что американец относился к их заданию, как к увеселительной прогулке. Не в том, что он был уголовник, а не настоящий агент. Не в том, что красовался в каждом своем новом образе, будто испытывал удовольствие, примеряя маски, а не использовал преображение как инструмент или оружие. Не в том, что майор Пеллегрино строго-настрого запретил ему доверять.   
  
Все это можно было бы пережить. В конце концов, Джареда готовили к работе с самыми разными людьми и в самых скользких обстоятельствах. Но, как говорится, последняя соломинка переламывает хребет ослу. Эклза хотелось. Хотелось с той минуты, как Джаред увидел его в зале ресторана Шлес-хотель им Грюнвальд. Нет, даже раньше. Еще с той фотографии в досье.   
  
Только не снова. Не это. Нет. Как Джаред проморгал, не понял себя, не опознал опасность… Вот же… Осел тупой, точно.   
  
Надо… надо сблизиться с пани Ожешко, провести с ней на сеновале ночь или как тут водится, выбросить из головы все неподобающие мысли, дождаться связного, сделать работу, не подпуская агента ЦРУ к секретной информации на советской базе, и все, и ничего не будет, по-любому ведь — не будет. Он, может, враг еще похуже диверсантов на «Волкодаве».  
  
Джаред прикрыл глаза, и перед внутренним взором как проклятие, как наказание проявились крепкая задница Эклза, его поясница, голая спина в старых шрамах…  
  
— Эй, Падалецкий, ты чего? У тебя приступ? — раздалось над ухом.   
  
Джаред открыл глаза и прямо перед собой увидел обеспокоенное лицо Эклза, его губы — киношно-пухлые, четкие, как на рекламной картинке, — его пронзительно-зеленые глаза. Не бывает такого яркого цвета у нормальных людей. Не должно быть.  
  
— Отцепись от меня! — прорычал Джаред.  
  
Пальцы сами собой сжались в кулак, и он вдарил в стену дома, в темное бревно, над которым торчал неопрятный кусок пакли.   
  
— Пойду прогуляюсь, — невозмутимо сообщил Эклз и вышел из дома. Со двора раздались женские голоса и хихиканье.   
  
Прогуляется, трахнет Аню и, может, еще полдеревни. Нет, все, не время и не место. Сконцентрируемся на работе.   
  
Джаред с усилием потер уши и направился в мастерскую к Зелинскому. О стычке с зеками стоило доложить майору Пеллегрино.   
  
После сеанса связи Джаред от нечего делать полез разбираться с разваленным трактором. Эклз шарился по деревне, и можно было не сомневаться — какой-то из местных девок уже перепало.   
  
Как ни странно, в мотоприцепе нашлись нужные детали. Трактор не спешил заводиться, пани Ожешко крутилась вокруг мастерской и пыталась вовлечь в сомнительный разговор, но работа отвлекла, так что Джаред на несколько часов перестал презирать себя и злиться на Эклза. В конце концов, методы американского агента позволили ему стать лучшим в одной из самых серьезных разведок мира. И теперь, когда Джаред осознал причину собственного раздражения, справиться с ним будет легче.   
  
Вечером агент Зелинский накормил их скромным ужином и предложил:   
  
— Ложитесь спать. Я знаю протокол, вам надо дежурить по очереди, но я посторожу, все равно бессонница. Посижу на крыльце, как раз сеть для рыбной ловли закончу, здесь в реке карпы водятся.   
  
Они устроились в разных комнатах, Джаред — на кровати в небольшой спальне, а Эклз постелил себе на лавке возле печки.   
  
Джаред думал, что не заснет, ворочался полночи, воспроизводил мысленно планы «Волкодава», вспоминал прошлые миссии, и провалиться в сон получилось только под утро. Лучше бы и дальше не спал. Сном накрыло мутным, тяжелым, удушающим. Во сне был Эклз, смотрел пронзительным зеленым взглядом, неуловимо менял внешность, и его лицо постоянно расплывалось — не удержать, не уцепить. Только глаза оставались прежними.   
  
Во сне Эклз наклонился к Джареду близко-близко, так что они соприкоснулись лбами, и спросил шепотом:   
  
— Сколько ты можешь не дышать, Падалеки?   
  
И поцеловал полными губами, яростно, глубоко, так что и правда перекрыло кислород.  
  
— Джаред… — звучало в голове. — Джаред. Джа-а-ред! — И как он может разговаривать, если рот занят?   
  
— Агент Падалецкий, подъем!  
  
Джаред очнулся от ощутимого удара в плечо и сразу закашлялся, спуская ноги с кровати. Перед ним в темноте стоял Эклз, босой, в майке и штанах, и махал руками, стараясь разогнать черный дым перед лицом.  
  
— Пожар! Дом горит! Надо выбираться.   
  
Джаред выскочил в комнату и ринулся в сени. Треск пламени слышался со всех сторон, ставни в доме оказались закрыты, из-за чего темень стояла адская.   
  
— Эклз, дверь не открывается, подперта чем-то снаружи, проверь окна!  
  
— Уже! Ставни заколочены, мы в ловушке. Крыша!  
  
Джаред развернулся, чтобы успеть взобраться на чердак, и возле лестницы споткнулся о лежащее тело.   
  
— Эклз, здесь Зелинский! Он без сознания, его огрели по голове, кровь на затылке.   
  
Языки пламени прорвались по контуру двери, и та в момент занялась вся, запылала, преграждая путь наружу.   
  
Джаред отволок Зелинского в комнату. Эклз сломал стул, разбил стекло и теперь пытался ножкой вышибить ставню. Дела у него шли неважно, ставни не поддавались. За спиной раздался треск и упала балка. В сенях уже вовсю полыхал огонь.   
  
— Я попробую прорваться на чердак! — крикнул Эклз, передавая Джареду ножку от стула.   
  
— Там огонь везде!   
  
— Я рискну, Падалеки. Выбей ставню, ты сильнее.   
  
Дом наверняка горел по периметру, и даже если бы удалось вышибить окно, впереди ждал огонь. Но вариантов не было.   
  
Джаред треснул по крепежу, и одна из ставен покосилась. Пары ударов хватило, чтобы освободить путь. Ставня рухнула наружу, в огонь, облизывающий дом. Один Джаред, может, и сумел бы выбраться, но не вместе с бессознательным Зелинским. Жар пек со всех сторон, горячий и густой дым заполнял комнату, легкие рвались от кашля. На чердаке загрохотало. Либо там обвалилась крыша, похоронив под собой Эклза, либо лестница — отрезав ему путь назад.  
  
— Дженсен! Эй! Что у тебя? Ты там? Ты жив?   
  
Никто не отозвался. Джаред ринулся выбивать второе окно в надежде, что другая стена дома горит не настолько сильно.   
  
Внезапно объятые пламенем сени содрогнулись с жутким треском, и Джаред, повернувшись, разглядел в клубах дыма колесо трактора. Трактор заворчал, заскрипел и сдал назад. Выбитая дверь рухнула на пламя, образовав временный ненадежный мостик.   
  
Эклз, замотавший лицо рубашкой, вбежал в дом, прикрывая голову от искр, летящих от рушащихся досок, и ринулся к Зелинскому. Вдвоем они выволокли агента наружу и положили на траву. Джаред огляделся. Со всех сторон к дому бежали местные с ведрами, бабий голос вопил на всю Кржижице:   
  
— Пожар! Дом Пшенека горит! Пожар!   
  
За спиной затрещало, и крыша дома просела внутрь, оставив торчать закопченные стены, объятые пламенем.   
  
— Как ты выбрался? — пытаясь остановить кашель, спросил Джаред.  
  
— Спрыгнул из окна чердака на крышу трактора.   
  
— Странно, что он вообще завелся, не должен был.  
  
— Странно, что мне пришло в голову попробовать его завести, — хмыкнул Эклз. — Ты как? Нормально?  
  
— Да, пара ожогов.   
  
— А Зелинский?   
  
— Не знаю, нужен врач. Но вроде дышит.   
  
На них налетели люди, кто-то причитал рядом, кто-то тушил пожар. Пани Ожешко опустилась возле Зелинского на колени и потрясла того за плечи:   
  
— Что с ним? Угорел? Он жив?  
  
— Да, пани, жив. Он, наверное, сознание от дыма потерял и упал, головой ударился. У вас есть доктор в деревне?   
  
— Есть баба Рута, она фельдшером на войне была. Эй, мужики! Подгоните полуторку, Пшенека к бабе Руте надо!  
  
Джареду на плечи кто-то накинул одеяло. Эклз сидел рядом, закопченный и настороженный, и кутался в чью-то телогрейку. Он наклонился к Джареду и сказал едва слышно:   
  
— Если ваш связной не дурак, он сразу же свалит, увидев пепелище.   
  
Джаред кивнул. В такой ситуации выходить с ними на связь было опасно.  
  
— И еще, — добавил Эклз, прокашливаясь и глядя на то, как деревенские суетятся вокруг дома, таскают песок и воду. — Приходили за нами.  
  
Джаред покачал головой.   
  
— Нет. Если бы нас хотели убрать до того, как мы попадем на «Волкодав», убили бы в лесу и закопали.  
  
— Рискованно, и сразу наводит на крота из ваших. Об операции, я так понял, знают в вашем ГРУ очень немногие. А теперь можно прикрыть попытку нас прикончить инсценировкой нападения на явку, мало ли кому там Пшенек насолить успел. Подумай об этом.   
  
Эклз поднялся, отряхнул колени и пошел помогать тушить пожар.   
  
Если бы у Джареда еще и остался запал на споры, ему все равно прямо сейчас нечего было возразить.   
  


***

  
Аня была теплой, неискушенной, но очень хваткой. И громкой. Как Эклз ни закрывал ей рот, она все равно стонала в голос и шептала какие-то ласковые слова на польском, изгибаясь и крутясь в его руках.   
  
Падалецкий же крутился внизу, на лавке под печкой, пытаясь сделать вид, что спит. Пани Ожешко пригласила их в свой дом, а сама отправилась звонить врачам для агента Зелинского. Аня натаскала им воды умыться, и вот теперь на печке Эклз благодарил ее за заботу.   
  
Недовольство Джареда поднималось злой волной под потолок, ощущалось в раздраженном кряхтении, вздохах и кашле.   
  
Когда все закончилось, Аня поцеловала сочно и сильно и отправила вниз, пока не вернулась мать, а сама пошла доить корову.   
  
— Подслушивать нехорошо, — сообщил Эклз, укладываясь на лавку, идущую вдоль окна.   
  
— Вы шумели, как стадо бизонов.   
  
— Завидовать тоже нехорошо, Падалеки.  
  
Джаред фыркнул пренебрежительно:   
  
— Было б чему!   
  
— Когда ты последний раз был с женщиной?  
  
— Не твое собачье дело! — тут же взвился Джаред, даже сел на лавке, спустил ноги на пол.   
  
Ого. Может, он психует из-за того, что сам понимает: это нападение не было случайным, и почти не остается сомнений — в польском ГРУ есть крот, который знает об их операции. Только чутье подсказывало другое. Личное. Мог ведь соврать про женщину или отшутиться. Вспомнилось, как на явке Падалецкий разглядывал его украдкой, долго, жадно, скользил взглядом по ягодицам, по спине, как дышал сквозь полуоткрытые губы.   
  
В его досье не было ничего про сексуальную ориентацию. Не упоминались личные связи, не мелькало ни одного женского имени, связанного с агентом Джаредом Падалецким. Интересно. Парень с неблагонадежным отцом, сбежавшим на Запад, да еще предпочитающий мужчин — есть от чего беситься и что доказывать себе и окружающим.   
  
— Эклз, ты чего меня разглядываешь, словно впервые увидел? — недовольно спросил Джаред.  
  
— Да так. Задумался. Спи, я подежурю, раз уж мне выпал приз в виде панны Ани. И не думай, что я не могу удержать член в штанах. Просто немецкий оборванец Луц Майер вряд ли пропустил бы такую кралю.   
  
— Все ради легенды? — криво усмехнулся Джаред.  
  
— Да, Падалеки. Сам я предпочитаю других женщин.  
  
— И каких же?   
  
— Повыше, — ответил для проверки Эклз и увидел, как Джаред вскинул быстрый взгляд и спрятал сразу глаза, потупился смущенно, мелко прикусывая губу.   
  
— Слышь, Эклз, — проговорил он наконец. — Спасибо. Ты нас сегодня с агентом Зелинским спас.   
  
— Ой, ну вот еще, чего придумал. Думаешь, раз я империалист, так ем детей на завтрак и оставляю людей в горящих домах?  
  
— Мог бы просто ответить: «Не стоит благодарности». Вечно ты выпендриваешься, Ковбой.   
  
— Ну, прости, такая натура, Падалеки. Ладно. Не стоит благодарности, правда. Мы же команда. Все, пойду снаружи посижу, может, засеку что подозрительное. Поспи пару часов, и подумаем, как быть со связным.  
  
Эклз вышел на улицу, только сейчас сообразив, что Падалецкий не поспешил сообщить командованию про нападение. Значит, тоже подозревает своих.  
  
На крыльце Элкз чуть не столкнулся с пани Ожешко.  
  
— Пшенек ваш очнулся. Можешь сходить к нему.  
  
— Да какой он «наш»? Мы его знать не знаем, вот ждали механика, чтоб заплатил, а попали в огонь.   
  
Идти сейчас к агенту Зелинскому не имело смысла, нужно было оглядеться и отстоять свою смену на вахте.   
  
Падалецкий проснулся через пару часов и сразу потащил осматривать пожарище. В поджоге не оставалось сомнений — дом горел со всех сторон, а пустая канистра из-под бензина нашлась в стороне, в кустах возле леса.   
  
— Ну что? Навестим Зелинского? — предложил Эклз. — Ему все равно придется докладывать начальству о том, что на явку было совершено нападение.  
  
— Мы можем исчезнуть. Попросить Зелинского доложить, что мы погибли при пожаре. И действовать полностью самостоятельно.   
  
— Уверен? Подозреваешь кого-то из своих?  
  
Джаред помотал головой и болезненно поморщился. У каждого человека есть свои больные точки, моменты, которые он переживает тяжелее других. Похоже, у Джареда Падалецкого такой точкой было доверие. Предательство и ненадежность были его худшим кошмаром. То, чего он не прощал.   
  
Если бы ситуация располагала, Эклз мог бы провести сеанс психоанализа и даже без помощи Джареда докопаться до детской обиды на сбежавшего отца, предавшего семью.   
  
Со стороны леса раздался ровный гул мотора, и на проселочную дорогу выехал серо-голубой двухдверный седан. Эклз отошел к мастерской Зелинского, Джаред присел на корточки возле мотороллера, лежащего на боку и серьезно пострадавшего при пожаре.   
  
Седан — при ближайшем рассмотрении это оказалась «Сирена» польского завода ФСО — проехал мимо пепелища и затормозил чуть в стороне от мастерской. Из него вышла невысокая девушка в сером комбинезоне, с темными волосами, подвязанными скрученным платком, чтоб не падали на глаза.   
  
Она приставила ко лбу ладонь козырьком и спросила у Эклза:  
  
— Эй, пан, а где Пшенек? Мне у него надо запчасти забрать.   
  
— Да у него пожар случился, панна, он угорел, сейчас у бабы Руты отлеживается, — откликнулся Эклз.   
  
Джаред приблизился, постукивая по бедру гаечным ключом, и подтвердил:   
  
— Ага, прям по поговорке вышло. В сентябре огонь и в поле, и в избе.   
  
Это был позывной. Миниатюрная брюнетка меньше всего походила на серьезного агента из военного министерства или хотя бы механика, однако она, усмехнувшись и с оттенком заинтересованности оглядев Джареда, выдала отзыв:   
  
— Мне вот другая пословица подходит. День прозевал — урожай потерял. Я тут время свое тратить не собираюсь, железки сегодня нужны. Мне недосуг ждать, пока Пшенек разлеживается на койке. Может, вы знаете, где он запчасти мои держит?   
  
— Да мы их и привезли, как раз вас ожидаем, чтоб отстежку получить. Пойдемте в мастерскую Пшенека, там побазарим.   
  
Девушка вытащила чемоданчик с инструментами из багажника «Сирены» и с независимым видом прошла в мастерскую. Эклз запер дверь, и девушка представилась:   
  
— Агент Сандра Маковецка. Что за чертовщина у вас тут творится?!  
  
— Джаред Падалецкий. Это мой напарник Луц Майер. Явка раскрыта, Сандра, сообщи командованию.   
  
— Из-за вас?  
  
— Нет. Вряд ли.   
  
У Сандры едва заметно дернулась бровь. Не поверила.   
  
— Что с агентом Зелинским?   
  
— Жив, к нему скоро из города приедет врач.   
  
— Ладно, мне приказано вас довезти до объекта.   
  
— Не нужно нас отвозить, — сказал Эклз. — Мы сами.   
  
Джаред кинул на него короткий вопросительный взгляд, но подтвердил:   
  
— Да. Сами. Оставь нам автомобиль.   
  
Сандра перевела взгляд с Падалецкого на Эклза, выдержала паузу, а затем кивнула:   
  
— Ладно. Это ваша операция. Вот документы.  
  
Она открыла чемоданчик, вынула емкость с инструментами и, подняв потайное дно, достала оттуда несколько папок.  
  
— Вы проникаете на объект как спецкурьеры от польского военного руководства. Здесь запрос на технические акты, его нужно передать начальству базы, а затем дождаться ответных документов и уехать. Для подготовки документации, которую вам нужно забрать, у советских уйдет не меньше двух дней по предварительным оценкам. За это время вам нужно провести свою операцию. Форма для вас у меня в машине. Можем выдвигаться, высадите меня в лесу через пять километров, оттуда я доберусь до пограничного пункта.   
  
— Сандра, подождешь нас здесь? Мы сходим проведаем Зелинского и поедем, — попросил Эклз.   
  
Пока они шли через деревню к дому бабы Руты, Эклз спросил:   
  
— Ты работал раньше с Маковецка?   
  
— Нет. А что?   
  
— Хотелось бы иметь возможность хоть кому-то доверять. Не сомневаюсь: если в вашем ГРУ завелся крот, на «Волкодаве» уже ждут двух агентов.  
  
— Думаешь привлечь Сандру к операции?   
  
— Она неожиданный элемент. Когда мы покинем Кржижице, передатчика у нас не будет, и если что — она не сможет доложить вашим об изменениях в операции. Пару дней ее не хватятся, потому что по плану она везет нас на объект и затем добирается обратно.   
  
Джаред остановился и с усилием потер лоб. Ему явно не хотелось привлекать девчонку, но Эклз пока не придумал ничего умнее.   
  
— Они ждут двух мужчин, — проговорил Падалецкий с таким видом, словно решил в уме какое-то сложное уравнение. — Я могу пройти один. Зайду с главного входа и потом протащу тебя на базу тайком. Помнишь схемы? Есть одна вентиляционная шахта между вторым и третьим периметрами безопасности.  
  
— Не пойдет. Там два электрических замка, на входе в шахту и на выходе, мне их не отпереть. И провода не перерезать, сирена завоет. Если помнишь, мы именно поэтому решили проходить на базу официально.   
  
— Отпереть может Сандра, она же техник. Должна справиться.  
  
— С внешним, возможно, а до внутреннего из шахты не дотянуться, он отпирается только из технического шлюза.   
  
Эклз нарисовал палкой на земле туннель и в конце — дверь в техническую комнату. Джаред кивнул:   
  
— Да, помню, — и затоптал рисунок. — Но этот замок открою тебе я.   
  
— Значит, в вентиляцию меня впускает Сандра...  
  
— А я вытаскиваю из вентиляции в туннеле под запасной бетонкой к полигону. Сообразишь, как туда добраться?   
  
— Конечно. Только не забудь меня в вентиляции, Падалеки.   
  
Джаред усмехнулся и кивнул:   
  
— Тебя, пожалуй, забудешь.   
  
— Льстишь, — улыбнулся Эклз.   
  
Сейчас у Джареда на щеках появились те самые ямочки, которые Эклз представлял, еще глядя на фотографию своего будущего напарника в сухом досье, в Шлес-хотель им Грюнвальд. Правда, агент Падалецкий долго улыбаться не привык.   
  
— Зелинскому скажем, что сворачиваем операцию, — сказал он серьезно. — Вроде как здесь оставаться опасно, найдем другое место и будем ждать приказ из центра.   
  
— Джаред. Нам придется надеяться только друг на друга.   
  
Джаред посмотрел в глаза твердо и кивнул. Какие бы ни роились в его голове параноидальные мысли, сейчас он с ними, похоже, справился.  
  
Сандра оказалась совершенно безбашенным водителем. Она норовила вести «Сирену» по проселочной дороге так, словно это гоночный трек. С тех пор как они покинули Кржижице, она не произнесла ни слова, только складка между бровей становилась все глубже. Когда деревня осталась далеко позади, агент Маковецка надавила на тормоз и остановила седан, подняв кучу пыли и сухих листьев.   
  
— Проблемы? — спросил Эклз с заднего сиденья.   
  
Сандра посмотрела на сидящего рядом с ней Падалецкого, повернулась к Эклзу и произнесла:   
  
— Вы мне лапши на уши навешали, да?   
  
— О чем ты? — натурально удивился Джаред.  
  
— Нападение на явку, пожар. Именно сейчас. Когда два агента, один из которых американец — да, герр Майер, меня не облапошил ваш немецкий акцент — пребывают со сверхсекретным заданием в деревню, находящуюся в тревожной близости от советской военной базы. Пока вы навещали Зелинского, я поспрашивала местных. Это был серьезный пожар, и вам охрененно повезло из него выбраться. Странно, что вам позволили. Неужели не следили, не стреляли?   
  
Джаред развернулся и молча посмотрел на Эклза. Надо же, не обманул. Доверяет. Включил в свою зону. Делит ответственность за операцию.   
  
Эклз кивнул и сказал, уже не пытаясь скрыть свой родной акцент за картавым немецким выговором:   
  
— Я никого не видел. Поджигатели не могли стрелять, если собирались устранить нас тайно. Там была целая толпа деревенских, слишком много свидетелей. Мы с Джаредом думаем — нас сдал кто-то из польского ГРУ.   
  
— У нас крот? — прищурилась Сандра, снова заводя мотор и выруливая на середину дороги.  
  
— Мы не знаем точно. Кстати, меня зовут Дженсен Эклз, приятно снова познакомиться. Вы первая, кто раскрыл мой поддельный акцент, поздравляю.   
  
Сандра пожала протянутую ладонь с ухмылкой, не отрывая вторую руку от руля, а Джаред заметил:   
  
— Зови его Эклз.   
  
— Эклз, ты как-то слишком в себе уверен, — усмехнулась Сандра. — И много у тебя в арсенале акцентов?   
  
— Агент Маковецка, вы знаете английский? — спросил в свою очередь Эклз, предвкушая развлечение. До окрестностей базы им было ехать еще полчаса, не меньше.   
  
Он дождался уверенного кивка и начал говорить, произнося каждое предложение с другим акцентом, натягивая на себя новый образ:   
  
— Возьмем для примера английский язык. В нем можно выделить одиннадцать самых распространенных акцентов. Сейчас ты слышишь аристократический — понятный и чистый язык радиовещания, язык высокомерия и важности высших слоев общества. Уэльский акцент мелодичен, как песня, как сам уэльский темперамент — то вверх, то вниз. Шотландский акцент сильно зависит от региона, у шотландцев есть свой сленг, в этом диалекте звук «r» твердый и более долгий. Ливерпульский акцент считается низкосортным, про него говорят: «На треть ирландский, на треть уэльский и на треть — простуженный». С акцентом кокни говорит рабочий класс Восточного Лондона, непрестижный акцент низших слоев. Ирландский английский акцент имеет много от ирландского языка, он певучий и оригинальный.   
  
Сандра перестала скептично поджимать губы, и Дженсен видел в зеркало дальнего вида, как она с каждым новым акцентом все больше округляет глаза.   
  
— А американский?   
  
— О, конечно, как можно забыть про мой родной акцент. Здесь есть несколько особенностей, с тем же звуком «r», например — он отчетливее и произносится во всех положениях. Есть нью-йоркский диалект, он наиболее узнаваемый, тяжеловесный и звучит слегка в нос. Совсем другой — южно-американский английский, он отличается колоритом местных идиом, более длинным произношением звуков и своими особыми сокращениями. Отдельная песня — австралийский английский, в нем намешана масса акцентов, считается наиболее сложным из всех диалектов в мире, богат разнообразными местными словами, сокращениями и выражениями. И, наконец, канадский английский — смесь американского и британского, но есть в нем и влияние французского.   
  
— Браво, Эклз! — Сандра поаплодировала, седан вильнул, и Эклз, ухватившись за ручку, изобразил короткий поклон.   
  
— Вот же выпендрежник! — раздраженно проговорил Джаред. — Ты сам себя-то, а не роль, давно в зеркале видел? Когда ты последний раз был собой, артист?   
  
Эклз моргнул и с разбегу не нашелся с ответом.   
  
Падалецкий развернулся к Сандре и коротко, по-деловому произнес:   
  
— Агент Маковецка, остановите машину, нам нужна ваша помощь.  
  
Сандра как будто не удивилась. Она без расспросов тормознула у обочины, где их загораживал развесистый куст, и обернулась с готовностью. Пока они разрабатывали план, на задворках сознания крутилось сказанное Джаредом, всплывали — совсем как в детстве — достойные ответы, да только после драки кулаками не машут. Странно, Эклз уже много лет был уверен, что сквозь его панцирь не смогут пробиться никакие слова других людей. Слова — не пули. Однако ж Падалецкому каким-то образом удалось его поцарапать.  
  
Да и впечатление, произведенное на Сандру Маковецка, выветрилось как-то слишком быстро. Очень скоро стало понятно, что польская разведчица полностью очарована Джаредом. Она была собрана и профессиональна, но Эклз видел по положению ее тела, взглядам, облизыванию губ, взмахам ресниц, что стоит Джареду раскрыть глаза и он сам все поймет. А может, тот и понимал, только вежливая предупредительность и нацеленность на дело не давали ему проявить ответное внимание.   
  
Когда все детали были обговорены, Падалецкий переоделся в форму польского военного и сел за руль. Эклзу с Маковецка предстояло пройти десять километров по лесу, преодолеть тройной периметр и проникнуть на «Волкодав».  
  
— Ну что, удачи нам? — улыбнулся Джаред из окна «Сирены».   
  
Эклз подошел к седану, наклонился вплотную к окну и протянул в салон руку. Джаред пожал ее, и Эклз засек, как он сползает взглядом на его губы. Нет. Ошибки быть не могло. Интересно, если бы Падалецкому пришлось отправиться в постель с пани Ожешко, он бы справился? Наверняка, он же все-таки разведчик. Каким он был бы с ней? А с Сандрой? Нежным, терпеливым, галантным? А если бы ему дали то, чего он хочет?   
  
Каким он был бы в постели с Эклзом, если бы сбросил собственноручно надетые шоры, отпустил себя, позволил быть тем, кто он есть? И что случится, если сам Эклз попробует быть собой?   
  
Потому что Падалецкий оказался прав. Эклз не мог вспомнить сейчас ни одной своей настоящей привычки, ни одного собственного предпочтения, которые бы сформировались не под влиянием разных выгодных образов.   
  
Дьявол! Залез в голову польский здоровяк, сбил замок, грубо, жестко. Мучайся теперь, Дженсен Эклз, ставь под удар работу.   
  
Рукопожатие Джареда вышло чересчур долгим. Эклз улыбнулся и произнес:   
  
— Скоро увидимся, Падалеки.  
  
— Обязательно, Ковбой.   
  
Джаред быстро облизнул губы и отпустил руку. «Сирена», вся покрытая дорожной пылью, ровно двинулась по проселочной дороге.  
  
— Ну а нам сюда! — махнула рукой Сандра, указывая путь прямиком в заросли крапивы.   
  
Прекрасный план.   
  
Сандра шла уверенно, не сверяясь с картой. Несмотря на то что Эклз выучил и расположение объекта «Волкодав», и его план, в незнакомом лесу он наверняка бы заблудился.   
  
Монотонное шуршание крон расколол дальний клекот, и Эклз, задрав голову, увидел в небе летящую углом стаю птиц.  
  
— Утки? — спросил он у Сандры.  
  
— Нырки. Первыми на юг улетают. Осторожно, Эклз, под ноги смотри!  
  
Эклз резко затормозил и понял, что чуть не рухнул в овраг, на дне которого протекала невзрачная речушка.   
  
— Вот же угораздило! — ворчливо произнесла Сандра. — Достался в напарники американский трюкач.   
  
— Но-но, агент Маковецка, это, между прочим, было обидно, — возмутился Эклз.  
  
— А ты не обидчивый, — нагло пожала плечами девица и отвела низкую ветку ели, освобождая для Эклза путь.  
  
— Что, хотела поработать с агентом Падалецким?   
  
— Может, и хотела, — не стала спорить Сандра.   
  
— И чем же агент Падалецкий так знаменит у вас в ГРУ, что прекрасные девушки на все готовы, лишь бы провести с ним…. миссию-другую?   
  
— А ты еще и пошляк, Эклз, — резюмировала Сандра, но ответила: — Он и правда знаменитость. За три года стал лучшим агентом, в шахматы его не может обыграть даже начальство. Видел, как он дерется?   
  
— Ну, скажем так — как дерется агент Падалецкий, я не видел, наблюдал его только под прикрытием.   
  
— Я тоже не видела, но, говорят, он просто машина. Ни одного лишнего движения, каждый удар — максимум эффективности.   
  
— Да, девчонки драчливых любят, — подколол Эклз. — Ладно, будем надеяться, миссия пройдет быстро и без демонстрации недюжинного потенциала агента Падалецкого. Расскажешь о нем еще что-нибудь? А то он парень скрытный, болтать не любит, а мы в этом деле один на один и совершенно друг друга не знаем. Шахматы и драки — все же маловато для славы лучшего агента.  
  
— Можно подумать, тебе ЦРУ не вручило внушительную папку с опусом про твоего напарника, — скептически изогнула бровь Сандра.   
  
— Папка была, а как же, — не стал отпираться Эклз. — Только хлипкая. Да ладно, не жадничай. Я за закрытой информацией не гонюсь, мне чисто по-человечески интересно.  
  
— Ну, если по-человечески… Эй, левее возьми, там болото начинается! Знаешь, после чего Падалецкого в разведку взяли?   
  
— Вот этого, кстати, в его досье не было.  
  
— Паршиво ваши работают, этот факт вовсе не засекречен. Короче, в пятьдесят шестом в Познани случилась бойня. На заводе имени Сталина началась забастовка, рабочие требовали улучшений условий труда. Падалецкий тогда служил в познанской милиции, его отправили защищать здание горкомитета Польской объединенной рабочей партии. Там черти что творилось, по всему городу рабочие устраивали стычки с милицией, многотысячная толпа взяла штурмом тюрьму, освободила политических заключенных. Ну и пошла громить здание ПОРП. Джареда ранили, распороли ему бок арматурой. Потом милиция направила в здание партии спецотряд, чтобы вывести председателя с замами, а те, представляешь, забыли сообщить, что у них там в приемной раненый парень кровью истекает.  
  
— Как так — забыли?   
  
— Может, решили, что он умер, может, подумали, что сам справится, а скорее, хотели как можно быстрее выбраться, боялись любой задержки. Не знаю. Смысл в том, что взбешенная толпа пришла и разнесла это здание по кирпичику. А Падалецкий выбрался. Говорят, прикинулся одним из бастующих. Точно никто не знает, как ему вообще выжить удалось. Там человек пятьсот раненых было, включая милиционеров, и около восьмидесяти погибло.  
  
— А Джаред скольких убил? — спросил Эклз.   
  
Вся картинка с трудом помещалась в голове. Он бывал в более кровавых и опасных заварушках, чем восстание гражданских, но сбоило на том, что раненого Джареда просто забыли.   
  
— Убил? Рабочих? Ни одного.   
  
— Надо же. Он, наверное, был потом дико зол на своих?  
  
— Не знаю. По-моему, вовсе нет. Я работала с парнем, с которым Падалецкий в учебном отряде служил. Он говорил, Падалецкий вообще считал, что все правильно, никто его и не обязан был вытаскивать.   
  
— Удивительно.   
  
— Да. Так что… дело не в шахматах, конечно. План объекта у тебя в голове, покажи — сколько до первого кольца охраны осталось?   
  
Сандра вытащила из-за пазухи карту и ткнула на ней в их текущее местоположение.   
  
Эклз прикрыл глаза, рисуя в воображении схему местности, и указал на просвет между двумя перелесками.   
  
— Вот здесь первый периметр, кольцо колючей проволоки под током, двойной забор. Здесь и здесь расположены пункты охраны.   
  
— Где вышка электропередач?  
  
— Тут. Еще одна здесь. Что ты предлагаешь?   
  
Сандра задумалась. Потом сняла с плеча рюкзак и зарылась в него чуть ли не с головой. Она вытянула свернутый трос с небольшим якорем-«кошкой» на конце и странное, явно самодельное устройство, которое оказалось складным арбалетом. Когда Сандра разложила приклад, арбалет лег точно по ее руке.   
  
— Отец научил делать такие, — сообщила Сандра в ответ на удивленный взгляд Эклза.   
  
— Агент Маковецка, вы всегда таскаете с собой на задания арбалет?  
  
— Да, и еще кучу всяких примочек. Зелинский же сказал — я механик.  
  
— Ну, своеобразный такой механик. С арбалетом. Так ты предлагаешь залезть на вышку и оттуда по тросу перебраться через колючую проволоку под током?   
  
— Ага, — легко кивнула Сандра. — Есть возражения?   
  
— Ты стрелять-то из этой штуки умеешь? — спросил Эклз, просто чтобы дать себе время на срочное придумывание альтернативного плана.  
  
Сандра прикрепила трос к разборной самодельной стреле со сменным наконечником, зарядила арбалет, вскинула его на плечо, прицелилась и… со свистящим звуком стрела пролетела метров двадцать и вошла в массивный ствол ели, крюки «кошки» зацепились за толстые ветки.   
  
— Думаешь, он нас выдержит? — Эклз с сомнением подергал трос.  
  
— Придумал другой план? — осведомилась Сандра.  
  
— Туше. Ладно. Согласен. На нашей стороне точное знание местности, там все же не через каждые два метра охрана стоит. Как думаешь переходить второй периметр?   
  
— Расскажи о нем.  
  
— Траншея глубиной три метра и огневые точки каждые пятьдесят метров.   
  
— Вот дрянь.  
  
— Точно.  
  
— Ну, тут только камуфляж, ползти и молиться. Придется ждать темноты. Что с третьим периметром?   
  
— Бетонный забор, ток, огневые точки. Но нам не придется проходить его. Нужный вентиляционный вход в шахту расположен между вторым и третьим кругом, вот здесь, в кустах. Тебе нужно будет дотянуться до замка и открыть мне решетку. Как думаешь, сможешь справиться с советской электроникой?   
  
— Надеюсь. У нас на предприятиях полно советской техники. Что дальше?  
  
— Дальше все. Ты выбираешься обратно, место встречи — там, где мы разделились.   
  
— Поняла. Ладно, пошли, у нас впереди аттракцион. Будем кататься по канату.  
  
— Перспектива, кстати, так себе, — заметил Эклз. Энтузиазм Маковецка слегка настораживал.  
  
— Не возбуждает? — улыбнулась Сандра.  
  
— Вот ни разу!  
  
— Расслабься. Тебе понравится.  
  
Шагая за мелкой решительной девчонкой по осеннему лесу, Эклз думал, что им удивительно с ней повезло. Они с Падалецким в жизни бы самостоятельно не проникли в вентиляцию, не наделав шуму.   
  
При мысли о Джареде ладоням стало как-то и холодно и тепло одновременно. Эклз никогда ни на кого не надеялся и точно понимал, что ЦРУ отправит его в расход при первом же случае. Но Джаред — он верил в своих, верил в систему. Интересно, каково ему было истекать кровью на полу здания, которое громила озверевшая толпа, и понимать, что за ним никто не придет, что его просто бросили?   
  
А ведь он и правда в итоге мог не держать зла. Решил, что так надо. Решил, что раз он пушечное мясо, то так нужно для… для партии? Для страны? Неужели в нем не было даже крохотных зачатков здорового эгоизма?   
  
Он точно был героем. Не мнил себя таковым, ни в коем случае, но, безусловно, был. В своей лохматой голове, в своем раскладе мыслей и чувств. Не ценил себя, вероятно, даже презирал. И хотел быть полезным и действенным солдатом для своей Родины.   
  
Эклз подумал, что эта роль ему самому вряд ли далась бы.   
  
Мысли снова закрутились вокруг слов Джареда про роли и настоящую личность. Он, зацикленный на правде и верных вещах, мог искренне хотеть узнать Эклза.   
  
Когда в пожаре падали балки и горела хлипкая лестница, по которой Эклз взбирался на чердак, когда она рухнула вниз, осыпалась головешками, стоило подтянуть себя по дощатому полу чердака по направлению к круглому, затянутому дымом окну, снизу раздалось истошное, испуганное: «Дженсен!» Ломающее легенду, звучащее вопреки просьбе забыть это имя. Наверное, впервые было приятно слышать такое обращение к себе.   
  
Слева закуковала кукушка, и Сандра, идущая впереди, начала считать себе под нос, совсем как Джаред.  
  
Эклз споткнулся и ободрал куртку шипастым кустом малины. Да он размяк. Совсем размяк в этих непрошеных мыслях о польском разведчике, случайном напарнике. Как Падалецкий влез в его голову? Когда только успел? И как бы его оттуда выковырять?   
  
  
_Объект 3003 «Волкодав»_  
  
«Волкодав» жил по своим невидимым и неслышимым законам. Люди на территории базы встречались редко, и Джаред предположил, что основные перемещения происходят как раз по подземным туннелям. Земля здесь гудела, или это только так казалось, стоило представить, какие мощности скрываются в каждой военной постройке, в каждом бетонном бункере, присыпанном землей.   
  
Джареда проводили в его комнату в отдельно стоящем здании недалеко от пропускного пункта, выдали талоны на питание и предоставили самому себе. Впрочем, праздно прогуливаться по советской военной базе, где хранилось ядерное оружие, явно не стоило. Обед и ужин подали в том же здании, в небольшой столовой. Кроме Джареда за столом сидели еще один польский офицер и неприметный человек, одетый в гражданское. Сотрудники базы, судя по схемам, предоставленным Уэверли, питались в отдельном бункере в глубине «Волкодава».  
  
За ужином Джаред попросил добавки и унес к себе в комнату две котлеты, засунув их между кусками черного хлеба на случай, если Эклз вывалится из вентиляции голодный. Оставалось надеяться, что он вообще вывалится, что Сандре удалось вскрыть замок, что они успеют за два дня обнаружить диверсантов и предотвратить кражу ядерной боеголовки.   
  
Когда совсем стемнело и только прожекторы на вышках по периметру базы давали тусклый свет, Джаред спустился во вспомогательный туннель — туда его пропуск, к счастью, сработал.   
  
В конце бетонного коридора точно по схеме оказалась решетчатая дверь. Джаред срезал висячий замок углекислотным лазером и, попав в технический шлюз, минут двадцать провозился, вскрывая электронную защелку люка в потолке. Все это время в вентиляции было тихо, и Джаред уже начал беспокоиться, что Эклзу не удалось проникнуть на базу. Но стоило вынуть решетку, как сверху посыпались куски подсохшей глины и показались подошвы дико грязных ботинок.   
  
Эклз спрыгнул с потолка и слегка пошатнулся. Джаред ухватил его за плечо.  
  
— Как, Ковбой? Нормально?  
  
— Ты чего так долго? — рассерженно прошипел Эклз. — У меня ноги и руки не гнутся.  
  
— Ну еще бы, у тебя в глине даже ресницы, ты там в статую не превратился?  
  
— Шутки шутишь, зараза? — Эклз постарался выковырять из волос куски глины, но это казалось бесполезным занятием.  
  
— Траншея? — спросил Джаред, наблюдая попытки напарника размяться и отряхнуться.  
  
— Она, гадина. Сначала в обнимку летали на хлипком тросе над колючей проволокой под током, потом ползли в темноте в трехметровой яме, наполненной глинистой жижей. А теперь ты тут два часа возишься с замком! Чего ржешь? Исполнил мечту, заставил меня страдать?   
  
— Да ладно, страдалец, я тебе котлеты из столовки спер. Голодный?  
  
— О, как мило с твоей стороны. Голодный. Но проблема не в этом. Нет у нас никакого времени на котлеты и на то, чтобы вычислять диверсантов. Я когда полз по вентиляции, наткнулся на закладку баллонов с отравляющим газом. Там таймер. Падалеки, у нас вот-вот рванет.   
  
— Погоди, то есть они собираются пустить по вентиляции газ? Ч-черт.   
  
— Судя по всему.   
  
— Но тогда они раскроются, Эклз!   
  
— Это как еще?   
  
— Да проще простого. Себя-то они травить не станут, так? Вырубят всех на подземных этажах базы, а потом уйдут в противогазах. Наверняка планируют взять пусковую установку и прорываться через пропускной пункт. Ну и вот. Кто в противогазе, тот и устроил заваруху.  
  
— Ты хочешь вот так отфильтровать врагов? Долбанулся, Падалеки? А остальные? Нам надо обезвредить газ.   
  
— Погоди. Это странно, — сказал Джаред, глядя вверх, в черный люк шахты.  
  
— Да, по плану жилые зоны далеко. Зачем им понадобилось закладывать баллоны здесь?  
  
— Надо проверить остальные шахты.   
  
— Ладно. Это разумно. Господи, у меня даже в трусах песок и глина!  
  
Джаред дернулся, но тут же мотнул головой. Еще не хватало думать о трусах напарника.   
  
— Потерпишь, Ковбой. На сколько поставлен таймер?  
  
— Когда я там торчал, оставался час сорок семь минут. Сейчас уже меньше.  
  
— Так, бежим. Времени на проверку остальных шахт в обрез.  
  
Фонарик в руках Джареда выхватывал одинаковые повороты туннеля, бетонные стены и пол. Чтобы проверить вентиляцию ближе к жилым объектам, пришлось метров пятьсот кружить по коридорам. С замком во втором техшлюзе Джаред справился гораздо быстрее.   
  
— Карауль здесь, Падалеки, я полезу. Все равно грязный, как из преисподней выбрался.   
  
— Смотрю, Ковбой, ты с вентиляционной шахтой прям сроднился.   
  
— Будешь острить, в следующую полезешь сам. Подсади-ка.   
  
Джаред подставил сцепленные в замок ладони, и Эклз легко подтянулся на руках, пропал в потолочном отверстии. Он вернулся минут через десять и сообщил прямо из люка:   
  
— Черт, Падалеки, ты был прав. Здесь тоже заложены баллоны и таймер тикает.   
  
— Мы не успеем обезвредить все шахты. Зуб даю, закладки везде.   
  
Объект СССР выстроил огромный, шахты тянулись на несколько километров. Им с Эклзом ни за что не отыскать все баллоны до момента пуска газа. И тем более не обезвредить. А если сотрудников, находящихся под землей, вырубить, тут хоть все боеголовки забирай.   
  
— Отойди, дай спрыгну, — сказал Эклз. — Или на руки меня поймать хочешь?   
  
— Ой, да иди ты, еще пачкаться об тебя, Ковбой.   
  
— И кто тут неженка? Так. У нас два варианта. И, честно сказать, мне не нравятся оба.   
  
Эклз нахмурился, отчего морщинка между бровей стала как нарисованная на сером от застывшей глины лице.   
  
— Мы можем предупредить людей. Но в этом случае мы откроем себя. Миссия будет провалена, и диверсанты уйдут. Либо мы можем найти врагов.   
  
— И тогда газом отравятся все, кто находится на базе. Человек сто пятьдесят по моей информации.   
  
— Нет, меньше. Сейчас ночь, внизу только дежурная смена солдат и техников. Остальные спят на поверхности.   
  
Думать и действовать надо было быстро, но правильный план, план, где никто не умирал, никак не желал вырисовываться.   
  
— Ну, что выбираешь, Джаред? Рвем прямо сейчас рычаг тревоги и спасаем всех? Преступники скроются среди прочих, и мы себя выдадим. Нас возьмут, разведки от нас откажутся, а пока мы будем лежать в наручниках мордами вниз, диверсанты могут провернуть какой-нибудь план Б.   
  
— Собираешься обречь на смерть десятки людей, чтобы найти одного или двух предателей?   
  
Это было бы очень похоже на Эклза, да. На того самого, из досье, успешного афериста, успешного цэрэушника, который ради выигранных партий шел по головам, доказывая себе и начальству собственное превосходство в любой сфере.   
  
— Нет, Падалеки. Собираюсь дернуть рычаг.   
  
Джаред даже хмыкнул от удивления. Юлит? Задумал что-то? Собирается сбежать?   
  
Да вроде нет. Эклз не улыбался, смотрел прямо, и в желтоватом свете фонаря можно было увидеть обреченную тоску в его ярких глазах. Особенно ярких на фоне вымазанного лица.   
  
— Удивил, Ковбой. Но, может, обойдемся без самопожертвования? Как думаешь, где у них могут быть противогазы?   
  
— М-м-м… по регламенту противогазы должны быть в постоянном доступе. Наверняка в оружейной за казармой.   
  
— Незаметно туда не попасть. Как пройти через комнату, полную спящих солдат?  
  
—Так, дай подумать.   
  
Эклз начал кружить на месте, меряя узкое пространство туннеля беспокойными шагами. Он массировал виски, как будто пытался что-то вспомнить — схему «Волкодава», видимо.  
  
— Эй, о чем думаешь, Ковбой?   
  
— Схема… Здесь… Здесь есть помещение с отдельной вентиляцией?   
  
— Фильтры! Точно, Эклз, контрольная лаборатория, где проверяют электронику наведения.  
  
В лаборатории должны стоять мощнейшие фильтры, чтобы ни одна пылинка не попала. Там можно запереть всех, кто находится под землей.   
  
— Нет, Джаред, не получится! Не успеем. А диверсанты? Если они поймут, что тревога…  
  
— Они не поймут. У нас есть точное время начала операции, мы подгадаем впритык. Они уже будут на пути к боеголовкам. Нам придется разделиться.   
  
— Хочешь перехватить их у входа в хранилище?   
  
— Ну да! Добудем автоматы, ты сгонишь всех в лабораторию, запрешь там, потом рванешь за противогазом, а я перехвачу предателей.  
  
— Эй, почему ты?   
  
— Понадобится вскрывать замки, мой пропуск в хранилище не действует.   
  
— Значит, работка для меня — гнать сонных мальчишек в подштанниках в лабораторию?   
  
— Справишься? У тебя будет автомат. Только надо его где-то взять.  
  
— Блокпост. Пошли.   
  
У лифта, ведущего на поверхность, Джаред уже был, когда спускался в шахту. На блокпосте перед ним дежурили двое. Эклз не сильно рвался участвовать, да он помешал бы только. Джаред подошел к стойке, показывая на ходу пропуск, и, поравнявшись с первым часовым, нанес ему хлесткий удар раскрытой ладонью в висок, целясь в место прохождения артерии мозговой мембраны. У парня подкосились ноги, и, пока второй вскидывал пистолет, Джаред приложил его простейшим «футбольным» приемом — носком ботинка в голень, по внутренней стороне ноги. Перехватил пистолет и нанес удар в челюсть снизу вверх по диагонали.   
  
— Ух ты. Нокаут. Чисто сработано, — раздался за спиной голос Эклза, и Джареду послышалось в нем неподдельное восхищение.   
  
— Держи автомат. Стрелял из АК-47?  
  
— Да, приходилось. Помоги мне затащить их в лифт. Отправим груз наверх, подальше от газа.   
  
После того, как лифт поднялся достаточно, чтобы с большой вероятностью избежать газовой атаки, Джаред выдернул провода из блока управления.  
  
— Теперь сюда никто не спустится. Ну все, я к хранилищу боеголовок. Встретимся у вентшахты во вспомогательном туннеле. Следи за временем. Не опоздай за противогазом.   
  
— Вот уж точно не опоздаю, это в моих интересах. Удачи, Падалеки.  
  
— И тебе, Ковбой.   
  
Эклз отсалютовал и скрылся в темноте туннеля. Джаред перехватил поудобнее свой автомат и свернул в соседний коридор.


	3. Chapter 3

***

  
  
Контролировать тридцать советских солдат, пусть и молодых срочников, пусть и безоружных, босых и в белье, оказалось задачкой намного более сложной, чем Эклз представлял.  
  
Он взял их неожиданностью, внезапной очередью в коридор напротив казармы и резкими приказами:  
  
— Слушайтесь меня, и все останетесь живы. Ничего плохого не случится, если не будете дергаться!  
  
Интересно, за кого они его приняли? Акцент распознали точно, русский Эклза не был ни чистым, ни даже просто приличным.  
  
Сейчас он вел группу по коридору, наставив на них дуло Калашникова, и пытался прикинуть, все ли он правильно сделал.  
  
Техники и солдаты спали в разных отсеках внутри базы, и вывести обе группы не позволяло время. Эклз прикинул, что солдат больше раза в два с лишним, и, получалось, спасать надо их.  
  
Солдаты, бредущие по коридору под дулом автомата, то и дело оборачивались и измеряли Эклза оценивающе-ненавидящими взглядами. На стороне Эклза были Калаш и узкий коридор, не позволявший русским уйти с линии огня. На стороне русских были численность и подготовка. Если их тренировали как камикадзе, они запросто могут рвануть на Эклза всей толпой — хоть кто-то да доберется до его горла.  
  
К счастью, вход в лабораторию маячил уже за следующим поворотом.  
  
— Все внутрь! И без глупостей. Никто никому не навредит.  
  
Когда последний солдат зашел в лабораторию, Эклз запер дверь, заблокировал для надежности металлической скобой, подобранной еще на блокпосте, и выдохнул. Все, теперь бегом в оружейную за противогазом, до взрывов, активирующих баллоны, осталось меньше шести с половиной минут.  
  
Эклз сам не понял, как оказался возле казармы техников.  
  
— А-а-а, к черту! — шепнул он себе под нос и вскинул автомат, давая длинную очередь в коридор. — Всем встать и слушать меня!  
  
Часы поселились в голове, утекающее время громко отстукивало секунды с каждым ударом пульса.  
  
Техники, дьявол бы их побрал, умудрились устроить гораздо больше проблем, чем солдаты. Все они, конечно, тоже прошли военную подготовку, но двигались медленнее и хуже оценивали ситуацию. В итоге одному из них пришлось прострелить ногу, когда тот решил погеройствовать и рискнуть отобрать автомат.  
  
Эклз физически чувствовал, как истекает его время. Каждый раз, как легкие расширялись, впуская пока еще не отравленный воздух, он терял драгоценные секунды, чтобы добежать до противогаза. Надо было начать раньше, пусть и рискуя сорвать план диверсантов. Надо было выбрать менее геройский вариант. Надо было действовать, как всегда, следуя главной задаче, а не пытаясь изображать героя и спасать всех, кто оказался под угрозой.  
  
Это все Падалецкий и его внутреннее, такое органичное, незаметное для него самого геройство. Замутил рассудок, сбил с толку, храбрец-спаситель, чтоб его! Под его взглядом оказалось невозможным быть тем, кем требовалось в данной ситуации — равнодушным, отстраненным исполнителем, агентом ЦРУ, для которого нет ничего важнее миссии.  
  
Оставался еще шанс запереться в лаборатории вместе с солдатами и техниками, но в этом случае автомат не спасет. Солдаты убьют раньше, чем он успеет хоть что-то объяснить.  
  
— Все внутрь! Кто дернется или попытается выйти из лаборатории — уложу на месте! Мне не нужны жертвы, хватит одной простреленной ноги!  
  
Когда Эклз начал закрывать лабораторию, кто-то из солдат все же рванул вперед, всунул ногу между косяком и дверью. Пришлось вслепую вдарить прикладом автомата в щель примерно на уровне головы. Раздался вскрик, из-за комнаты полился отборный мат, но, навалившись на дверь, удалось ее запереть. Двадцать секунд! Не успеть. Черт. Не успеть.  
  
Эклз заблокировал дверь и что было сил рванул вперед по коридору. Сердце билось в горле, подошвы ботинок проскальзывали на поворотах… Да где же казарма? Там, в глубине, оружейная…  
  
Нет.  
  
Только не это.  
  
Эклз понял, что свернул не туда. Он рванул в сторону казармы техников и теперь не успевал. Точно не успевал.  
  
Он развернулся и продолжил бег, уже понимая, что поздно.  
  
Хлопок он услышал, влетев в солдатскую казарму. Со всей мочи ударил плечом в дверь оружейной — заперта. Ладно, это Эклз предвидел. Он поднял автомат и попытался нацелиться на замок, но глаза слезились, а руки тряслись от кашля. Эклз все равно дал очередь, но лишь прошил наискосок дверь без ущерба замку. Удушье блокировало попытки осмотреться, глаза слезились, мысли путались, резкий, надрывный кашель спазмами стискивал легкие, сжимал горло, словно на шею набросили колючую проволоку.  
  
Голова закружилась, и последнее, что увидел Эклз — длинную тень, высоченного парня в противогазе, который бросился к нему и успел подхватить, пока сознание не затуманилось окончательно.  
  
— Не думал, что скажу это, но я действительно рад тебя видеть…— прохрипел Эклз и провалился в серую мглу.  
  
Он пришел в себя от приступа кашля. Только кашлять в противогазе было затруднительно. Судя по всему, его за плечи волокли по коридору. Эклз постучал по полу, показывая, что очнулся. Над ним склонился Падалецкий в противогазе и кивком поинтересовался: «Ты как?» Эклз показал ему большой палец. Падалецкий махнул рукой по коридору и потом указал вверх, в потолок — на вентиляцию.  
  
Ну да, а как еще отсюда выбираться?  
  
Тошнило жутко, и голова болела так, будто Эклз пробивал ею стены. Почему Падалецкий вернулся? И откуда у него второй противогаз? И где диверсанты? Ладно, пока противогаз не снять — подробностей не выяснить.  
  
В шахту Джареду пришлось Эклза буквально запихивать. Руки не слушались, голова кружилась. От мельтешения фонарика в темноте тошнота поднималась все ближе к горлу. Когда они добрались до аварийной лестницы, легче не стало. Подошвы норовили соскочить с перекладин, пальцы отказывались сжиматься на скобах, вколоченных в стену. Джаред страховал снизу, и, чтобы поддерживать себя в сознании, пришлось придумывать массу несмешных шуточек на тему доступности собственной задницы в этот напряженный момент.  
  
Путь на поверхность показался бесконечным. Пару раз Эклзу пришлось опускать голову и брать короткие перерывы. Джаред не подталкивал, не торопил, только похлопывал по голени, вроде как: «Отдыхай, я жду».  
  
Наружу они выбрались, когда до рассвета оставалось минут тридцать. Впереди маячила траншея, и переползти ее нужно было срочно. Со стороны базы истошно вопил сигнал тревоги. Наверняка все часовые на вышках уже были в полной боевой готовности.  
  
Эклз сорвал с головы противогаз и вдохнул воздух полной грудью. Тут же запершило в горле, легкие сжались до боли между ребер, и пришлось влипнуть лицом в пожухлую траву, стараясь приглушить кашель. Джаред подполз ближе и обеспокоенно положил ладонь на плечо:  
  
— Надо выбираться, Эклз.  
  
— Знаю. Берем левее, подальше от вышки. Сандры с арбалетом нет, как думаешь преодолевать первый периметр?  
  
— Не знаю пока.  
  
— Ну, у тебя будет куча времени, чтобы придумать, пока будешь ползти по макушку в грязи. Что там случилось? На базе? Где диверсанты? Сколько их было?  
  
— Мертвы, — коротко ответил Джаред. — Двое. Я подкараулил их возле хранилища, у одного отобрал противогаз, он пригодился мне. Второму гаду пришлось сломать шею. Ты не появился в резервном туннеле, и я…  
  
— Поперся в заполненный газом бункер. Браво, Падалеки.  
  
— Чем-то недоволен, Ковбой?  
  
— Ну, план был в том, чтобы после обезвреживания диверсантов валить как можно дальше. К тому же вниз могла спуститься охрана, кто-то наверняка поднял тревогу, увидев заблокированный лифт.  
  
— Да, стоило дать тебе задохнуться, — со вздохом резюмировал Джаред.  
  
— Не, не думаю. Иначе ты упустил бы возможность два часа любоваться на мою совершенную задницу.  
  
Ну, хоть одна из дебильных шуток пригодилась.  
  
Жаль, темно было и лица Падалецкого не разобрать, но Эклз поставил бы сотню на то, что напарник покраснел. Ответить он, во всяком случае, не удосужился.  
  
Джаред полз по траншее бесшумно — без единого всплеска, не берег ни форму, ни лицо. Эклз с минуту колебался — опускать голову в жижу не хотелось категорически, еще не отпустили воспоминания о том, как не хватало воздуха в противогазе. Но вариантов, похоже, не было. Тело все еще паршиво слушалось, и Джареду пришлось вытягивать его за руку из траншеи.  
  
— Тш, тихо. Вертолеты, — сказал Джаред, пригибая Эклза к земле.  
  
Сам он поднялся на ноги, прилипая спиной к дереву, и начал вглядываться в предутренние сумерки.  
  
— Три вертолета. Сели на площадку возле третьего периметра. Там люди в костюмах химзащиты.  
  
— Черт. Слушай. Надо рвать когти. Да не маячь ты!  
  
Падалецкий рухнул в траву и прошептал:  
  
— Один человек в химзащите отделился от группы. Идет сюда.  
  
— Вот хрен ли ты там торчал? Он тебя заметил!  
  
— Да не мог он меня заметить. У него костюм желтый, вот и видно, а я, считай, в камуфляже в этой глине.  
  
— Валить его придется.  
  
— Лежи тихо. Не станет же он через траншею перебираться.  
  
Теперь и Эклз увидел быстро приближающегося человека в мешковатом желтом комбинезоне и капюшоне с прозрачным забралом. Какой-то слишком низкий и хрупкий, он шел точно к выходу из вентиляции, откуда они с Падалецким выбрались.  
  
Человек заглянул в вентиляцию, повернулся и посмотрел прямо на другую сторону траншеи. А затем отстегнул маску и снял капюшон.  
  
— Агент Маковецка!  
  
— Сандра! Да ладно, у меня глюки после отравления?  
  
— Точно, она. Что она делает?  
  
— Машет нам. Обратно перебираться через траншею?  
  
— Вот же ебаный карась. Ладно, Ковбой, поползли.  
  
Когда Эклз во второй, а точнее, уже в третий раз пересек траншею, его все ж таки вывернуло.  
  
— Что с ним? — поинтересовалась Сандра.  
  
— А, неженка, — махнул рукой Джаред.  
  
— Эй, Падалецкий, сволочь! Я газом отравился!  
  
— Да врет он все. Неженка, — припечатал Джаред. Видимо, мстил за шутку насчет задницы.  
  
— Все, мальчики, вам сейчас за мной ползти по кустам к площадке, и мы заберем вас на вертолете.  
  
— «Мы»? — уточнил Эклз.  
  
— Да. Я знала, где вы будете вылезать, решила устроить торжественную встречу. Там все пошло не по плану?  
  
— Мягко говоря, — кивнул Джаред.  
  
Вертолет, который им указала Сандра, стоял на самом краю площадки. Сандра проследила, как Эклз с Джаредом забираются на борт, запрыгнула следом, и винт вертушки тут же заработал.  
  
— Доброе утро, джентльмены! — послышался вежливый голос с безупречным британским акцентом. — Рад снова встретиться с вами.  
  
Эклз растянулся на откидном кресле, заливая его потоками глины, и с удивлением воззрился на Уэверли.  
  
— А вы что здесь делаете? — настороженно спросил Джаред.  
  
— Дело в том, что мой агент сообщила о сбоях в вашей операции. Факт нападения на явку польского ГРУ, где по счастливой случайности находились два секретных агента, означал ускорение планов диверсантов. Вы явно не успевали сделать все тихо и аккуратно.  
  
— В этой операции участвует британский агент? — еще больше нахмурился Джаред.  
  
— Она не из Британии.  
  
— Она?  
  
— Разумеется! Я начинаю осознавать всю иронию, — проговорил Эклз. — Сандра, ты работаешь на англичан?  
  
Агент Маковецка промолчала, вместо нее ответил Уэверли:  
  
— Очень неплохо, Эклз. Да. До вас дошло.  
  
— Сандра, я знал, что ты не смогла бы распознать во мне американца. Ты просто уже была в курсе!  
  
— Ковбой, тебя хоть что-нибудь волнует, помимо собственных амбиций? Нет, не отвечай. Уэверли, но как вы завербовали польского агента? Это же измена Родине со стороны Маковецка!  
  
Джаред уставился пламенеющим взором на Сандру, которая вовсе не спешила давать объяснений. Уэверли улыбнулся одними губами и покачал головой:  
  
— Не беспокойтесь, пан Падалецкий. Сандра Маковецка уже работала с нами в совместных операциях МИ-6 с польским ГРУ, и, зная, что у вас крот, я попросил задействовать ее снова, но под моим руководством. Все официально.  
  
— Уэверли, а куда мы летим? — спросил Эклз. Головная боль накатывала волнами, циркулировала между лбом и затылком, схватывала тисками виски.  
  
— В Варшаву, Дженсен. В Варшаву. Я могу называть вас по имени?  
  
— Нет, — ответил вместо него Джаред. — Зовите его «Эклз».  
  
— Да? А жаль. Я смотрю, вы с напарником сработались, Джаред. Мы могли бы звать вашу боевую единицу Джей-два.  
  
— Такие у вас приняты коды в МИ-6? — уточнил Эклз.  
  
Уэверли хмыкнул и одобрительно покивал:  
  
— У вас отличная хватка, Эклз. Рад, что мы на одной стороне.  
  
Варшава. Отель. Горячая ванна. Холодная содовая. Мягкая постель и простыни из лучшего хлопка. Эклз попытался не застонать от реальности манящей картинки.  
  
— Скоро будем, Ковбой. Потерпи немного, — сказал Джаред на ухо.  
  
Привалиться к его крепкому плечу и прикрыть глаза было так заманчиво. Эклз не привык отказывать себе в коротких сиюминутных удовольствиях.  
  


***

  
_Варшава. Конспиративная квартира_  
  
— И почему нельзя сразу в отель? — недовольно спросил Эклз, оглядывая комнату с нескрываемым брезгливым выражением. Захотелось ему вмазать. В который раз.  
  
— Ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос. Мы не можем предстать перед портье в глине с головы до ног. Я первый в душ.  
  
— Эй?! Почему это? — возмутился Эклз, да так громко, что агент Мазур заглянул с кухни.  
  
— В наказание за капризы, — отрезал Джаред. — Мазур, у нас все нормально.  
  
— Хорошо, ребята. Приводите себя в порядок, я пока вам приготовлю завтрак.  
  
— А почему нельзя позавтракать в отеле? — снова заканючил Эклз.  
  
Джаред не стал отвечать, просто вынул вещи из своей сумки, доставленной из Берлина, и отправился в душ.  
  
Грязная вода вперемешку с песком и налипшими листьями лилась с него минут десять. Оккупировавший ванную, едва Джаред вышел, Эклз предсказуемо завис там надолго.  
  
— Кофе остынет, — сообщил Мазур и глянул на часы.  
  
Да что можно делать в ванной комнате сорок минут?!  
  
Джаред постучал:  
  
— Эй, Ковбой, у нас график. Ты там утонул?  
  
За дверью было тихо. Совсем. Вода не лилась, даже плеска не раздавалось.  
  
Против воли в мозгу всплыла страница из учебника с симптомами отравления газом. Черт, а если ему там совсем плохо?  
  
Не очень соображая, что делает, Джаред толкнул дверь и сразу увидел Эклза в наполненной до краев ванне. Глаза напарника были закрыты, голова откинута на бортик. Джаред ринулся к нему и прижал два пальца к сонной артерии. Пульс он не успел нащупать — запястье обхватили сильные пальцы.  
  
Эклз очнулся, вскинулся всем телом, обдал водой и уставился мутным взглядом так, словно в первый раз видел.  
  
— Эй, тише, это я. Джаред. Ты заснул, что ли?  
  
— О. Черт. Да, прости.  
  
— Я стучал, ты не откликнулся.  
  
Эклз отпустил руку и плеснул на лицо воды.  
  
— Не слышал. Вырубился. Зато башка прошла.  
  
— У тебя голова болела?  
  
— Прошла, — коротко ответил Эклз.  
  
Только сейчас до Джареда дошло, что напарник лежит перед ним абсолютно голый и мокрый. Джаред выпрямился и отошел от ванны на шаг. Взгляд против воли скользнул по телу Эклза. В ушах загудело, пульс скакнул, подгоняемый резким непрошенным возбуждением. Эклз был идеальным. Узкие бедра, широкие, крепкие плечи, руки — сильные, рельефные, совсем не руки праздного афериста. Джаред зацепился взглядом за сморщенные в остывшей воде соски, слюна наполнила рот, но сглотнуть — значило выдать себя.  
  
Эклз поднялся на ноги и теперь стоял перед Джаредом во весь рост, так что стало возможным разглядеть его член — обрезанный, ух ты. По его телу стекала вода, и Джаред ощутил, как пылают щеки, уши, лоб, как дрожат пальцы в едва сдерживаемом желании коснуться, вытереть его губами, руками, слизать влагу с его тела.  
  
— Подай полотенце, — попросил Эклз.  
  
Джаред заторможенно протянул ему белую махровую простынь, и Эклз обернул ее вокруг бедер.  
  
— Я оденусь? — спросил с едва слышимой насмешкой в голосе.  
  
— Да. Извини, — хрипло ответил Джаред и сбежал из ванной.  
  
Все время, пока Эклз возился в комнате, Джаред просидел на кухне с агентом Мазуром, пустив все силы на то, чтобы унять свихнувшееся сердце.  
  
  
_Варшава. Полёня Палас Отель_  
  
— Я могу поехать домой, — сказал Джаред, оглядывая семиэтажное старое здание отеля из песочно-коричневого кирпича, выходящее фасадом на Аллеи Иерусалимские и Дворец культуры и науки. — Зачем мне номер? Отчет привезу в Управление и копию сюда для Уэверли.  
  
— Простите, агент Падалецкий, такой приказ, — пожал плечами Мазур.  
  
Заселяться в Полёня Палас Отель не хотелось, да и не имело смысла.  
  
— Не занудничай, Падалеки! Ты бывал в этом отеле?  
  
— Нет, — хмуро отозвался Джаред, выходя из машины и доставая из багажника свою сумку и чемодан Эклза.  
  
— Между прочим, этот отель был построен в 1913 году, тогда Варшава числилась еще губернским городом Российской Империи. И кстати — это чудо, что здание сохранилось в первозданном виде, учитывая, что город был разрушен до основания в сорок четвертом.  
  
— Откуда ты все это взял, умник? — раздраженно спросил Джаред.  
  
— О, я давний поклонник старых европейских отелей. В них витает неповторимый дух истории, их стены хранят множество международных секретов.  
  
— Вон, информация при входе на табличке написана, — заметил агент Мазур, и Эклз расхохотался.  
  
Он снова нацепил маску. Расслабленно-вальяжный, успешный, самоуверенный, выглядящий идеально в своем темно-синем костюме на фоне желто-синих парадных интерьеров отеля — сейчас его невозможно было представить в обстановке деревенского дома, в пыльной тесной вентиляции или по уши в грязи, в сыром осеннем лесу. Впрочем, маски были и там, подходящие ситуации роли, которые он играл без какого либо удовольствия. Сейчас же он явно наслаждался. Сдержанным блеском своих запонок, гладкостью начищенных ботинок, тонким, едва слышным ароматом дорогого одеколона.  
  
Джаред подтянул повыше воротник водолазки, надвинул на лоб кепку и прошел за Эклзом к стойке регистрации. Ничего, осталось недолго. Основную работу они сделали, предотвратили кражу ядерной боеголовки, а для того, чтобы искать предателей, нужно привлекать аналитиков, а не их с американцем.  
  
— Вы можете отдохнуть, — сказал агент Мазур, прощаясь с ними у лестницы, — а после ужина у вас встреча с Уэверли и майором Пеллегрино. Подготовьте, пожалуйста, отчеты об операции.  
  
Номер оказался уютным, выходящим окнами в маленький внутренний дворик. Синие и желтые оттенки присутствовали в обшивке мебели и на тяжелых старых шторах. Раньше Джаред не обратил бы внимания на подобные вещи, но чертов Эклз — точно бы обратил.  
  
Джаред снял кепку, сел на кровать и только сейчас ощутил, как усталость накатывает теплой пыльной волной. Матрас был необыкновенно удобным, из приоткрытого арочного окна сквозило прохладой, и Джаред, отодвинув подушку, вытянулся на кровати во весь рост. Ничего, можно и отдохнуть пятнадцать минут, а потом написать отчет.  
  
Он проснулся через три часа от стука в дверь. Эклз стоял на пороге, перекинув через согнутую руку пальто.  
  
— Не помешал? Я решил, что у нас масса времени до ужина и ты можешь показать мне Варшаву.  
  
Он вошел в номер, не дожидаясь приглашения, оттерев Джареда плечом в сторону.  
  
— Или у тебя другие планы? Здесь неплохая коллекция спиртного в номерах, можем остаться и выпить за успешное окончание дела.  
  
— Еще ничего не кончилось, — возразил Джаред.  
  
— Да ладно, мы свою работу сделали. Пусть не так аккуратно, как предполагалось, но согласись — в сложившихся обстоятельствах мы добились максимума. А дальше пусть разбираются политики и начальство.  
  
— В нашем Управлении крот. У меня нет желания гулять и бухать, — как-то слишком резко ответил Джаред. Черт, совсем спросонья потерял контроль за эмоциями.  
  
Эклз застал врасплох. Своим визитом, своими дружелюбием и желанием провести время вместе. Этого нельзя было допустить. Похоже, рядом с ним Джаред напрочь терял себя.  
  
Эклз небрежно кинул пальто на спинку вычурного кресла, обтянутого синим жаккардом с золотистым дамасским узором, и повернулся к Джареду, оказавшись к нему слишком близко.  
  
— Значит, нет желания гулять и пить, — подытожил он странным, глубоким, вкрадчивым голосом. — А какие желания есть, а, Падалеки?  
  
— О чем ты? — спросил Джаред, отступая. Эклз сделал шаг следом.  
  
— Я о том, что ты весь зачехлен.  
  
— Что?..  
  
— Слишком закрыт.  
  
— Я не…  
  
— Слишком сдержан.  
  
С каждым словом Эклз наступал, и Джареду приходилось пятиться, так что в итоге он оказался прижат спиной к гобелену с вычурным узором из лилий в тяжелой раме.  
  
— Ты слишком труслив, Падалеки.  
  
Злость прочистила разум, Эклз, стоящий преступно близко, словно навелся на резкость. Джаред шагнул вперед и проговорил зло:  
  
— Я предупреждал, прекрати называть меня «Падалеки». Моя фамилия — Падалецкий, и я не трус, понятно?  
  
— Тогда перестань вести себя как трус и сделай то, чего тебе давно хочется, Падалецкий! Терпеть не могу, когда люди стесняются самих себя.  
  
— Это я трус? Это говоришь мне — ты?  
  
— Да-да, я помню твои пламенные речи о том, что я прячусь за масками, но ты же сам до одури боишься показать, какой ты на самом деле есть!  
  
Джаред схватил Эклза за грудки, перевернул и вжал спиной в гобелен. И прорычал, с ненавистью глядя на холеное лицо, на котором даже пара царапин, полученных в лесу, смотрелись как мужественное украшение:  
  
— Что ты придумал себе, Эклз? Какой я?  
  
И тут Эклз поднял руку и провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Джареда.  
  
— Вот такой, Джаред. Такой. Желающий вот этого.  
  
И коснулся губами губ.  
  
От шока Джаред не сразу распробовал ощущения. Эклз даже не целовался, так, слегка касался, гладил губами губы. Захотелось большего: ворваться языком в его рот, смять его невозможные губы, целовать до боли, до головокружения, стиснуть его в объятье, прижать к себе. Взять себе. Захотелось так сильно, что Джаред дернулся назад и вдарил кулаком в стену возле головы Эклза:  
  
— Ты… Ты ни черта обо мне не знаешь. Ты ничего не понимаешь!  
  
Джаред почувствовал, как рука легла на пояс, и Эклз проговорил, понижая голос почти до шепота:  
  
— А если понимаю, Джаред?  
  
Он пах головокружительно, тепло его руки становилось все жарче, он был рядом, он почти прямым текстом предлагал то, чего Джареду хотелось до воя, но что-то заставляло сдерживаться, хвататься судорожно за остатки гордости, что-то требовало держать пусть минимальное, но расстояние.  
  
— Свои маски приросли намертво, так хочешь сорвать чужую? — едва удалось выговорить непослушными губами. — В этом твое удовольствие?  
  
Эклз моргнул, приковал внимание к своим ресницам, и то, что промелькнуло в его взгляде, заставило Джареда сорваться. Там были испуг, страх разоблачения, ужас вора, которого застукали с украденным.  
  
Похоже, Джаред попал в точку. Такого удовольствия желал Эклз. Обнажить его, Джареда, увидеть беззащитную изнанку, увидеть доступность.  
  
— Что ж, ты получишь то, чего хочешь, — проговорил Джаред и впился наконец в желанные губы, прикусил зло, распластал Эклза по стене, втиснул колено между его ног, забирая то, на что вроде бы получил разрешение.  
  
Игрок, чертов аферист, выхолощенный пижон, артист, играющий чужими жизнями и эмоциями, порождение капитализма, яд — сладкий, умопомрачительно вкусный яд!  
  
Джаред спустил темно-синий пиджак с широких плеч, рванул в стороны выглаженную сатиновую сорочку, запустил пальцы в набриолиненные волосы, взъерошил тщательную укладку. Прикусил полную губу Эклза, услышал невольный вскрик и понадеялся, что след от его зубов останется надолго.  
  
Великолепно сидящие брюки держались на подтяжках, и Джаред отщелкнул их одним резким движением.  
  
Эклз в его руках не сопротивлялся, поддавался, целовал в ответ. Прохладными пальцами забрался под водолазку, закатал ее до подмышек. Он тяжело дышал, прятал лицо, целуя шею, смотрел только вниз, расстегивая брюки Джареда.  
  
Когда его ладонь нырнула в трусы, сжалась на члене крепко, так, как надо, Джаред не сдержался и застонал, откидывая голову. Свободной рукой Эклз содрал с него водолазку и поцеловал чуть пониже ключицы, прищемил сосок между пальцев. Одновременно он снял свои щегольские ботинки, наступая на пятки, и Джаред воспользовался этим, потянул его брюки вниз.  
  
Им пришлось отлипнуть друг от друга, чтобы избавиться от брюк. Под брюками Эклза оказались подтяжки для носков, стягивающие крепкие голени, и Джаред не позволил ему их снять. Он сдернул за рукава с Дженсена сорочку и развернул его лицом в гобелен, вжался перевозбужденным членом между ягодиц.  
  
«Крепкая задница». Вспомнилось, как он звучал, занимаясь сексом с панной Аней на печке в ее доме, зная, что Джаред внизу и все слышит. Выебать бы его вот так, на сухую, чтоб знал, скотина, как дразниться, как издеваться, как быть таким безупречным и непонятным! Но самому будет больно, так что Джаред сплюнул на пальцы и засадил в Эклза сразу два, втиснул резко, до самых костяшек. И почувствовал, как Эклз инстинктивно сжался, и так тесный до невероятия, замер, напрягся всем телом, уперся лбом в скрещенные на соцветье лилии руки.  
  
Джареда как ледяной водой окатило. Он скользнул ладонью вперед по бедру Эклза и понял, что тот не готов, совсем не готов. Он пытался расслабиться на пальцах, дышал поверхностно и был странно прохладным и одновременно взмокшим. Шрамы на его спине стали видны отчетливее и резче, проступая на общей бледности кожи, покрытой, как оказалось, редкими крапинками золотистых веснушек.  
  
— Ты соврал мне, — сказал Джаред. — Ты не хочешь.  
  
— Хочу, — глухо отозвался Эклз, не шевелясь.  
  
— Когда у тебя был секс последний раз?  
  
— Забыл уже? Ты же там присутствовал.  
  
— С Аней Ожешко?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я спрашивал… короче. Я не о том. С мужчиной. Когда ты был последний раз?  
  
Эклз не ответил, только попытался двинуться, раскачаться на пальцах.  
  
— Эй, Ковбой… Ты вообще был с мужчиной?  
  
— Я отвечу, и ты тормознешь. Нет уж. Хорош трепаться-то.  
  
Господи. Это его первый раз.  
  
Джаред осторожно вынул пальцы, и ему показалось, что тело Эклза расслабилось.  
  
— Ну вот, я же говорил, — недовольно сообщил он, разворачиваясь к Джареду лицом.  
  
Он прятал взвинченность за ухмылкой, и впервые Джаред видел это отчетливо, впервые сумел прочитать его, подойти так близко к настоящему Дженсену Эклзу.  
  
Вот такой, на грани откровенности, взъерошенный и нервный, он манил даже сильнее. Джаред сам не понял, когда начал гладить его, возить ладонями по шее, по груди, прижиматься пахом к паху, дразнить соски, слегка царапать бока расставленными пальцами. Отнять от него руки было невыносимо. И все же Джаред спросил:  
  
— Зачем? Зачем ты мучаешь меня, зачем себя? Если ты не… Не по этой части.  
  
— Слушай, Падалеки, ты изумительный экземпляр. Ты даже сексом не в состоянии заняться без мозгоебства? Как еще тебе дать понять, что я не против?  
  
Он попытался поцеловать, потянулся к губам, но Джаред отстранился, не позволил. Все естество требовало взять свое, развернуть Эклза задницей, войти наконец в тесное, долгожданное, получить недоступное обычно удовольствие. Но ощущение опасности все еще душило, стягивало горло тошнотворным страхом.  
  
— Объясни, — попросил Джаред и сглотнул, опустив руку вниз.  
  
У Эклза теперь стояло. Правильно, полно, во всю силу. Джаред не успел затормозить себя, обнял ладонью член, провел вверх-вниз, жадно ловя знаки: Эклзу нравилось. Его взгляд поплыл, он подался бедрами к руке, выдохнул тихо сквозь приоткрытые губы.  
  
— Ты говоришь — я не по этой части. Да мне плевать на части. Сексологи еще не придумали название, но, знаешь, мне хочется не мужчину или женщину. Мне хочется человека. Конкретного человека. Сейчас — тебя. Да, мне пока еще не приходилось быть с мужчиной, но не думаю, что у вас происходит нечто принципиально другое. Я знаю, ты скрываешься. Знаю, ты боишься. Но завтра я, скорее всего, улечу в Нью-Йорк, мы больше не увидимся. Так почему бы тебе не научить меня парочке новых фокусов в постели?  
  
— Значит, ты со мной, чтобы научиться новым фокусам? — уточнил Джаред.  
  
— Я с тобой, потому что хочу, — отрезал Эклз и прищурился. Разозлился, похоже.  
  
Эта его злость и раздражение от неуместных вопросов и разбили сомнения, позволили дышать во всю грудь. Джаред осторожно привлек Эклза к себе, затянул в мягкий, горячий поцелуй и шепнул, оглаживая его спину, вылавливая кончиками пальцев широкие шрамы:  
  
— Пойдем в постель, ладно?  
  
— Да быть не может, Падалеки. Я уж думал, ты не предложишь!  
  
Врезать бы ему по крепкой заднице, чтобы не выебывался! Да только рука не поднималась. Эклза хотелось гладить, мять и целовать, оставляя засосы и свои метки по всему его телу.  
  


***

  
Эклз всегда знал, что тело женщины — изысканный музыкальной инструмент. Его сложно настроить, к нему сложно привыкнуть, но мастер сыграет потрясающую мелодию. От близости с мужчиной Эклз ждал простоты. В конце концов, он прекрасно знал, что любит сам, и член другого — почти как свой.  
  
Он ошибался. Член Джареда отличался даже внешне. Большой, необрезанный, более рельефный, с выраженной толстой веной. И любил Джаред иначе. Медленнее, но сильнее. Ему понравилось, когда Эклз коснулся головки, оттянул крайнюю плоть, потер уздечку. Джаред не мог лежать спокойно, он двигался, дрожал, крепкие мышцы напрягались под кожей, ему хотелось целоваться и трогать, он полыхал под руками, под губами, тянулся всем телом — прижаться, потереться, перемешать их запахи и пот.  
  
Для каждой партнерши Эклз становился другим. Он мог быть ласковым и грубым, терпеливым и напористым, он мог завести женщину грязными разговорами или успокоить нежными словами, мог доминировать и подчиняться и всегда безошибочно ловил настроение, тайные и явные желания.  
  
С Джаредом так не получалось. Джаред отчаянно искал что-то, смотрел в глаза, морщился, когда Эклз пытался угадать, нащупать правильное поведение. Он сам, сам ловил все оттенки реакции Эклза, изучал его и возбуждался от каждого честного движения.  
  
Он не позволил снять носки и устроил целое шоу, раздевая Эклза, как будто разворачивал подарок. Сперва зацеловал ноги по внутренней стороне от паха до коленей и голеней, отщелкнул подтяжки для носков и зубами стянул ремешок сначала с одной ноги, а потом с другой. Носки он скатал медленно, огладив при этом пятки и стопы. С трусами тоже повозился, целуя и сжимая член сквозь ткань, пока в районе головки не образовалось влажное пятно. Тогда он стиснул ягодицу широкой ладонью, запустил пальцы в трусы сзади и стянул их одним длинным движением.  
  
Эклз не смог вспомнить ни одной женщины, которая смотрела бы на него с таким голодом, с такой нескрываемой похотью. Джаред жадно брал сам и так же бешено и ярко реагировал на любые прикосновения и поцелуи.  
  
— Знаешь, где-то в это время я обычно говорю своим партнершам, какие они красивые, — сказал Эклз. — Не то чтоб это было правило, просто мне так и правда кажется. Ты не вырубишь меня за комплимент?  
  
Джаред настороженно замер, потом отрицательно помотал головой.  
  
— Падалеки, у тебя совершенное тело. Серьезно. Мог бы подрабатывать натурщиком. Если бы с тебя изваяли статую, я сделал бы все, чтобы она стала моей.  
  
Джаред недоверчиво нахмурился, и Эклз притянул его к себе, поцеловал откровенно.  
  
— Не думай, а? Пожалуйста. Наслаждайся. Я правда так считаю.  
  
Ямочки на порозовевших щеках Джареда странным образом заставили сердце биться чаще. Невозможный он какой-то, этот стеснительный, серьезный и такой горячий поляк.  
  
— У меня есть…в сумке. Вазелин.  
  
— Я не слышал такого польского слова. Что это?  
  
— Э… крем? Я его для губ использую. Все равно редко удается по назначению. Не знаю, как по-английски. Смазать. Чтобы скользить. Мне. В тебе. О, господи.  
  
— Черт, Джаред! Это самое развратное, что я когда-нибудь слышал в постели. Да ты мастер грязных разговорчиков. Скажи еще. Зачем эта штука?  
  
— Чтобы я… я буду скользить в тебе.  
  
— Ух. Мне понравится?  
  
— Я очень постараюсь.  
  
— Тащи.  
  
Пока Падалецкий бегал за круглой жестяной баночкой, Эклз с удовольствием полюбовался на его длинные ноги и тонкую талию. Во всем его теле скрывалась удивительная сила, как будто пружину сжали и вот это напряжение трепещет, ждет выхода.  
  
— Расслабься, Эклз. Раскинь ноги. Уф, вот блядство…  
  
— Что?  
  
— Дотерпеть бы. Пока в тебя можно будет.  
  
Его пальцы внутри, смазанные жирной густой мазью, уже не ощущались так болезненно. Плавные движения оказались даже приятными, а длинные пальцы Джареда, мягко сгибаясь, массировали нутро так правильно, что Эклз сам не заметил, как начал двигаться навстречу, пытаясь ускорить темп.  
  
— Ты не против, если я возьму… ну… в рот? — снова смущаясь, спросил Джаред, и Эклза выломало приливом возбуждения.  
  
— Прекрати спрашивать и делай то, что хочешь, Падалеки, договорились?  
  
Джаред кивнул и толкнулся пальцами совсем глубоко, отчего колени сами собой разъехались в стороны.  
  
— И побыстрее, мать твою!  
  
Джаред мягко рассмеялся и наклонил голову.  
  
Он сосал потрясающе. Эклз сразу потерялся в ощущениях, прикусил кулак, чтобы не выдать себя долгим позорным стоном. Может, дело было в том, что пальцы Падалецкого все еще долбились внутрь, а может, он просто был профессором глубоких отсосов, но по коже будто прокатывались волны удовольствия.  
  
Эклз ласкал затылок Джареда, мочки ушей, длинную шею, толкался в жаркий рот и забывал все польские слова. В какой-то момент Джаред подтянулся выше и отвел его руку:  
  
— Хочу тебя слышать.  
  
И Эклз застонал в голос, громко, разрешая себе не думать.  
  
Он пропустил момент, когда в нем оказались три пальца, а потом Джаред судорожно вздохнул и сказал:  
  
— Все, не могу больше!  
  
И прижался головкой члена там, где все сжималось от пустоты и неудовлетворенности.  
  
— Давай же. Ну. Давай, Падалеки.  
  
И Джаред вошел, растянул, добавив жара и заполнив собой до предела.  
  
Он зажмурился, его губы шептали неизвестные слова на родном языке, и Эклз, удивляясь собственной смелости, приподнял бедра, принял член до конца, ожидая боли и не дожидаясь ее.  
  
Больше Джаред не был ни ласковым, ни медленным. Он вбивался ритмично и резко, таранил собой, сильный, темпераментный, пылкий. Его пальцы на бедрах сжимались до синяков, он подавался вперед и одновременно дергал на себя, так что закружило водоворотом разных впечатлений, запутало. Эклз ощущал себя так, будто попал в огромную волну и она крутит, вертит, полирует все тело, мешает небо с землей, лишает воздуха и бьет воздухом, так что захлебываешься и тонешь — только сейчас он тонул в удовольствии.  
  
— Коснись себя, будет хорошо. Дженсен, ну же. Давай. Давай же.  
  
Эклз не понял. Не сообразил, что от него требуется, не перевел сбивчивые польские слова. Тогда Джаред протянул руку и обхватил его член. Сжал сильно, резко, дернул кулаком по стволу, и Эклз догадался, перехватил, сделал, как привык, как нравится, и получилось слишком. Оргазм разлился горячей волной, свело сладкой судорогой бедра, мошонку, член, и уже не до крика стало — дыхание перехватило от такого мощного, невообразимого ощущения.  
  
Джаред замер, прилип бедрами так плотно, что и лист бумаги не прошел бы, и толкнул собой вперед, и снова, и еще раз, и застонал облегченно. Внутри стало горячо-горячо.  
  
— Дженсен… — прошептал хрипло и откатился волной, осторожно высвободился и лег рядом, перекинув через грудь тяжелую руку.  
  
Дошло до него через несколько секунд.  
  
— Ой. Прости. Я по имени. Все помутилось.  
  
Эклз прочистил горло и сказал:  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— И вообще, я согласен с Уэверли. Жаль, что ты не любишь свое имя.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Мне нравится.  
  
Джаред вскинулся, навалился сверху и поцеловал бережно, словно и не он полчаса назад пытался губу прокусить.  
  
— Скажи, — попросил Эклз.  
  
— Дженсен.  
  
— Надо же. С твоим шипящим акцентом звучит совсем иначе. Как будто другое имя.  
  
— Значит, мне можно? Звать тебя по имени?  
  
Эклз усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
  
— Вот же ты упрямый, Падалецкий. Можно, да.  
  
— Расскажешь? — спросил Джаред, поглаживая по груди расслабленными пальцами.  
  
— О чем?  
  
— О том, почему не любишь имя. О маме. Об отце.  
  
— Вот еще. Зачем? Ты, что, жениться собрался?  
  
— Нечестно, Дженсен. Ты про мою семью знаешь.  
  
— Про мою, значит, в досье не было?  
  
Джаред помотал головой. И сюда какую-то честность-нечестность приплел.  
  
— Не было, потому что нечего рассказывать. Отца я не знаю, а мать меня в десять лет отдала в приют. Вот и все.  
  
— Ты рос в приюте? — Джаред аж привстал на локте, вздернул смешно брови, округлил мягко рот.  
  
Эклз приподнялся и поцеловал его в этот рот, чтоб тему сменить.  
  
Не вышло.  
  
— Погоди, ты серьезно? Расскажи.  
  
— Да о чем, Падалеки? Ты о Великой депрессии слышал?  
  
— Ну да, конечно.  
  
— Мать работала уборщицей, не могла меня прокормить, нас у нее было трое, я был самый хлипкий, и она меня отдала в приют. Сказке конец.  
  
— Но… но как же так?  
  
— Да очень просто, Джаред. Времена такие были. Я рос в разных детдомах, потом по приемным семьям. Поскольку я был хлюпиком, меня постоянно задирали. А в одной семье вообще приемный отец попался психопат. Он нас запирал в подвале в наказание без еды и воды, а за серьезные проступки лупил. Плетью, какой лошадей погоняют. Однажды меня поймали на воровстве, украл у него из дома какую-то фарфоровую статуэтку, хотел на хлеб сменять на рынке. Вон, до сих пор спина в шрамах.  
  
Джаред слушал напряженно, все крепче сжимал губы, а потом рывком протянул ладонь и схватил за руку, переплел пальцы.  
  
— Тогда я решил для себя две вещи. Поклялся никогда не попадаться. Да только видишь, нарушил. Вот, отрабатываю теперь в ЦРУ.  
  
— А вторая? — тихо спросил Джаред и провел по костяшкам большим пальцем.  
  
— А вторая… Мне так не нравилась моя жизнь, так не нравилось быть собой, что я решил стать кем-то другим. Долго не мог выбрать, а потом понял, что можно не выбирать. Я начал наблюдать за успешными мальчишками, подмечать нюансы их поведения, словечки, позы. В шестнадцать я заработал авторитет, меня слушались, я мог добиться от людей чего угодно. И от приемных родителей, и от государственных служащих. Я становился тем, кем нужно быть в данный момент. За те кражи, что я совершал в шестнадцать, меня до сих пор не наказали. А потом случился призыв в армию. Я попал в послевоенную Европу. И вот тут, у вас, мне уже нашлось где развернуться.  
  
Джаред высвободил руку и потер лоб. Эклз ждал, размеренным дыханием пытаясь унять нервную дрожь. Он впервые рассказал кому-то обо всем. О матери, о приюте, о приемных семьях, о статуэтке. Никто обычно не интересовался, но Джаред… Почему-то казалось — он должен знать правду. Пусть и такую, старинную, дурацкую, детскую.  
  
— Слушай, Дженсен, если ты выдумал эту историю, я… я просто выпущу тебе кишки, понял?  
  
— А что, — хмыкнул Эклз, — слезливая?  
  
— Да пиздец! Диккенс в гробу перевернулся.  
  
Эклз расхохотался, напряжение схлынуло, остались лишь приятная усталость и легкость во всем теле.  
  
— Не. Не выдумал. Но откровенность за откровенность. Признавайся — у тебя-то когда последний раз был секс? Не на задании. А вот так, как ты любишь.  
  
Джаред потупился, скомкал одеяло и невнятно проговорил:  
  
— Два с половиной года назад.  
  
— Серьезно? Ничего себе целибат.  
  
— В Грыфино. На границе с Германией. С одним немцем.  
  
— Скрываешь от своих?  
  
Джаред кивнул.  
  
— У меня отец — перебежчик. Еще и это. Ни к чему. Начнут фильтровать задания для меня. А я с женщинами могу. Просто мне… не очень нравится. А… а ты? А тебе понравилось? Сейчас?  
  
Эклз улыбнулся искренне и кивнул.  
  
— Да. Очень. Очень понравилось.  
  
— Дженсен.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ничего. Привыкаю к твоему имени. На вкус, как зеленое яблоко.  
  
Эклз не нашелся, что ответить. Да и не нужно было. Можно же просто поцеловать.  
  


***

  
Эклз никуда не ушел после близости. Сходил в душ, накинул на голое тело рубашку, выбрал в баре бутылку советского коньяка «Армения», разлил на двоих и спросил, рассевшись в кресле и покачивая карамельную жидкость на дне стакана:  
  
— Поделишься бумагой? Сам-то отчет уже написал наверняка, отличник боевой и политической подготовки.  
  
— Не, не успел. Заснул. Вот, держи.  
  
Эклз придвинул кресло к столу, разложил перед собой пачку бумажных листов и принялся чернильной отельной ручкой писать свой отчет.  
  
Джаред тоже сделал попытку настрочить свой, устроившись в кровати и подложив тяжелую папку с отельным меню под лист бумаги, но все мысли крутились только вокруг неуместного вопроса: Эклз сидит голой задницей в кресле, так вытекает ли из него сперма на дорогую обивку?  
  
Эклз писал быстро, сосредоточенно, почти не брал пауз, чтобы подумать, вспомнить или сформулировать предложения. Захотелось подойти и заглянуть ему через плечо, как в школе.  
  
Ладно, чертов отчет как угодно надо сдать сегодня. Джаред потер лоб, погрыз ручку и мужественно начал описывать переход из Западного Берлина в Восточный. Стоило заставить себя сконцентрироваться, как все их путешествие… то есть задание начало прокручиваться кинолентой перед глазами. Джаред смотрел на свои действия как бы со стороны и отчетливо понимал, что Эклз сразу действовал так, словно был уверен в напарнике, словно Джаред — свой. А Джаред дергался, не доверял, даже после того, как американец вытащил его из огня. В голове рефреном звучали слова майора Пеллегрино, наказ не верить, держать на расстоянии, следить. Похоже, голос начальства утих, только когда Эклз нервно сглотнул и раскинул ноги, позволяя Джареду все.  
  
Может, он и сейчас врет. Может, это все такой же спектакль, рассчитанный на то, чтобы вызывать доверие, какой американец разыгрывал всякий раз перед каждым новым человеком. Но если так думать, совсем же ничего не останется. Ничего своего.  
  
— Дженсен, — окликнул Джаред. Сам не понял зачем, просто захотелось произнести имя вслух.  
  
Эклз поднял голову, собранный, весь в отчете. Сморгнул задумчивость и изменился в лице, едва уловимо расцвел. Так, словно был рад видеть Джареда, смотреть на него.  
  
— Чего, Падалеки?  
  
— Забыл, сколько примерно было времени, когда мы с зеками повстречались?  
  
— Девять, самое позднее — девять пятнадцать.  
  
— Ага, спасибо.  
  
— Ох, как вспомню, Падалеки, как ты там деревья одной рукой тягал да из автомата очереди давал в небо, так у меня встает снова.  
  
Джаред автоматически метнулся взглядом — посмотреть. Но стол скрывал.  
  
Эклз похабно усмехнулся и покусал нижнюю губу.  
  
— Отчет сначала, — буркнул Джаред.  
  
— А-ха, — кивнул Эклз и склонился над своим листком.  
  
Джаред не выдержал, когда оставалось написать совсем немного — выход из «Волкодава» на поверхность по вентшахте. Перед глазами как наяву возникла задница Эклза, ползущего впереди, и резьбу сорвало.  
  
Эклз казалось, ждал его. Отбросил сразу ручку, поднялся на ноги, отпинывая стул, и шагнул навстречу, впился жадно в губы.  
  
— Потом допишем, да? — промычал Джаред, толкая Эклза к кровати.  
  
— Да. Да. Ох, да-да… Еще так, Джаред.  
  
Ему нравилось, когда Джаред сжимал в горсти его мошонку, чуть оттягивал, мял. Нравилось ощущать поцелуи на шее — подставлялся сам, откидывал голову. Нравился кулак на члене, а когда Джаред тер подушечкой большого пальца гладкое местечко под венчиком, Дженсен начинал извиваться.  
  
Совершенно не соображая от такого доступного, шумного, открытого Эклза, Джаред предложил:  
  
— Хочешь, возьми меня. Попробуй.  
  
И тут же пожалел, увидев опасный блеск зеленых глаз.  
  
— Мне нравится ход ваших мыслей, агент Падалецкий.  
  
Джаред попытался сдать назад:  
  
— Я обычно так не делаю.  
  
— Но мне позволишь, так ведь?  
  
— Эм. Да. Ты хочешь?  
  
— О, да. Определенно.  
  
Эклз неуловимо изменился, тут же стал более требовательным и властным. Он наступал, задавал темп ласкам — медленный, размеренный.  
  
— Думаю, я тоже кое-чему смогу научить тебя, — шепнул он, распластываясь сверху, прижимая раскинутые руки Джареда к матрасу.  
  
— Вот уж сомневаюсь.  
  
— Это вызов, Падалеки, ты же понимаешь? Я не потерплю, чтобы ты во мне сомневался.  
  
Джаред собирался ответить что-нибудь остроумное, но, как назло, в голову не шло ничего кроме: «Да, Дженсен, покажи мне все, что ты только хочешь!»  
  
Эклз одарил коварной многообещающей усмешкой, подтянул колени Джареда выше и нырнул вниз.  
  
Дни совместной работы отчетливо показали: Эклз удивлять умеет. Такого извращенного, изощренного удовольствия Джаред не испытывал никогда. Ему было стыдно так, что полыхали не только уши и щеки — все тело. Ему было сладко так, что только сжатые на запястье зубы сдерживали стон удовольствия.  
  
Эклз лизал его между ног. И не просто лизал. Он толкался внутрь влажным горячим языком, дразнил, засасывал кожу, вылизывал с изнанки, и при этом сам постанывал так, словно это он получал здесь неземное наслаждение.  
  
У Джареда от перенапряжения дрожали бедра, колени разъехались так широко, что между ног тянуло мышцы, в голове звенело от пустоты. Впервые Джаред ощущал свое тело отдельным от себя, совсем бесконтрольным.  
  
— Нравится? — спросил Дженсен, прерываясь.  
  
— Да, господи! — взвыл Джаред, ни черта не соображая, только мечтая вернуть потрясающее ощущение назад.  
  
— В этом есть что-то первобытное, не находишь?  
  
— Еще, Дженсен, еще!  
  
— Конечно. С удовольствием. Приподними для меня бедра.  
  
Джаред послушался, даже не думая.  
  
Эклз облизнулся, развел его ягодицы и приласкал языком.  
  
Джаред не знал, сколько продолжалось блаженство. Он не осознал, когда Эклз сделал то же самое, что раньше для него делал Джаред: смазанные вазелином пальцы, сначала один, потом два и три.  
  
После языка Дженсена все ощущения обострились, бешено приятным было любое касание, любой поцелуй.  
  
Хватило мозга только на то, чтоб перед самым проникновением перевернуться, встать к Дженсену спиной и попросить:  
  
— Давай так. Мне так… лучше.  
  
Дженсен кивнул и скользнул внутрь,  
  
Он вел себя вовсе не как новичок. Был удивительно точным, правильным, сильным. Верный угол, верный ритм, сила ударов — черт побери, он был идеальным.  
  
— Джаред, как сильно! Как же сильно! — пробормотал Дженсен, выдыхая резко между словами и толкаясь в ноющее нутро.  
  
Джаред не смог ответить: горло перехватило. Дженсен наклонился, почти лег на спину и обхватил рукой член. Он поймал ритм почти сразу, ласкал собой изнутри и снаружи, пришлось лишь слегка его направить, сжать сильнее пальцы.  
  
Теплый запах его одеколона смешался с запахом пота, и один этот аромат мог толкнуть за край. Только не хотелось финишировать раньше, остро хотелось продержаться так долго, как получится. Вряд ли подвернется второй шанс.  
  
И тут внутри стало пусто, Эклз тихо охнул и прохрипел:  
  
— Перевернись!  
  
Джаред едва успел выполнить просьбу, и его грудь и живот забрызгало горячими каплями. Дженсен упал сверху и гибко выгнулся, потерся членом о живот. Поцеловал жадно, влажно, так, что его шальной пульс ощущался всем телом.  
  
— Прости, не утерпел. Ты такой… черт. Тесный. Никогда так не чувствовал.  
  
— Потянуло на поговорить? — уточнил Джаред и толкнулся бедрами, намекая.  
  
— Вот уж точно мозги проебал, — смущенно улыбнулся Дженсен и предложил: — Давай я тоже попробую. Ртом. Как ты.  
  
Джаред хотел остановить его. Хотел предупредить, что не удержится, что кончит ему в рот тут же, потому что — его губы, и его язык, и его пальцы внутри, и… Он не смог.  
  
Он даже выдержал секунд тридцать, чувствуя, как Дженсен осторожно распластывает губы по члену и спускается все ниже и ниже. Джаред просто ахнул, когда Дженсен лизнул языком под головкой, и сорвался, вцепляясь в простыню, толкаясь в жаркий рот и бесшумно захлебываясь воздухом.  
  
Дженсен выпрямился, вытер губы ладонью и громко сглотнул. От этой картины Джаред поймал еще несколько сладких спазмов.  
  
— Мог бы предупредить, — склонив голову и с явным удовольствием оглядывая размякшего Джареда, упрекнул Дженсен.  
  
— Мог бы, — кивнул Джаред. — Только не успел.  
  
— Это комплимент? — задрал брови Дженсен.  
  
— Определенно.  
  
Дженсен устроился рядом, потянулся всем телом, как кот, перевернулся, оказавшись почти целиком на Джареде, и ткнулся ему носом в шею. Пробормотал, задевая губами:  
  
— Такие отчеты я еще в ЦРУ не писал. Может, ну их всех, а?  
  
— Кого? — Джаред чувствовал небывалое умиротворение, пока гладил Дженсена между лопаток.  
  
— Кураторов, британцев. Ваших. Наших. Не пойдем на ужин. Запремся здесь.  
  
— Уверен, тебе такое выкинуть — без проблем.  
  
— Ты преувеличиваешь степень моего неповиновения. В нашу первую встречу ты был прав. ЦРУ крепко держит меня за яйца.  
  
— Сколько осталось?  
  
— Я должен им еще пять лет.  
  
— При нашей работе пять лет — это чертовски долгий срок.  
  
Дженсен кивнул и явно нехотя отлип от Джареда, уселся на кровати по-турецки.  
  
— Ладно. Как вы говорите? Курва? Жизнь — курва, не слезет, пока не стрясет свои долги.  
  
Дженсен вернулся к столу, в этот раз даже рубашку надевать не стал. Джаред поплелся в ванную, смывать с живота его сперму и думать о том, что американец изменил его. Теперь невозможно будет ждать еще два с половиной года, когда подвернется случай. Теперь случая стало совершенно недостаточно.  
  


***

  
У Уэверли была очень сухая кожа на руках, как пергамент. Желтоватые от курения ногти и подушечки пальцев, синеватые тонкие вены. В его безупречных манерах чувствовалась едва скрытая насмешка — не над окружающими. Над собой. Эклз наблюдал за ним весь ужин, запоминал мимику, словесные обороты, чисто британские словечки, манеру держать голову, летящую легкость в пользовании столовыми приборами.  
  
Не составляло труда представить этого обманчиво-доброжелательного и аристократически-сдержанного джентльмена в кокаиновом притоне. В воображении директор разведовательного управления ВМС Британской империи также органично смотрелся с кальянной трубкой в зубах.  
  
Любимое упражнение по считыванию людей сейчас, впрочем, не приносило прежнего удовольствия. Гораздо приятнее было наблюдать за Джаредом, любоваться его скованными движениями, хмурым выражением лица и видеть, как кончики его ушей начинают краснеть, стоит только задрать носком ботинка его брючину под столом и погладить щиколотку.  
  
Куратор Падалецкого, вопреки ожиданию, не присоединился к ним за столом. Зато присутствовала Сандра, смотревшаяся невероятно женственно и эффектно в коротком белом платье с открытыми руками. Перед тем как принесли закуски, Сандра передала Джареду конверт. Джаред прочитал содержимое, убрал конверт во внутренний карман висящей на стуле замшевой куртки, дернул ворот водолазки и мрачно уставился в свой салат.  
  
— Агент Маковецка, польское Управление вас все еще не отозвало с задания? — вежливо поинтересовался Эклз, когда с ужином и праздными разговорами было покончено.  
  
— Нет, я еще работаю с мистером Уэверли, — отозвалась Сандра. — Даже домой не заезжала.  
  
— Угу, я тоже, — бросил Джаред, и было не понять по его тону, как он относится к данному факту.  
  
— Ладно, господа, не буду больше вас интриговать, — Уэверли вытер рот уголком салфетки и переплел тонкие пальцы на краю стола.  
  
Эклз поймал короткий взгляд Джареда в его сторону и слегка прикрыл веки в ответ, успокаивая напарника. Послушаем сначала, а потом будем делать выводы.  
  
— Я прочел ваши отчеты и могу сделать вывод, что ваша тройка отлично сработалась. Делом советской ядерной боеголовки займутся другие агенты, а для вас у меня есть новое задание.  
  
— Теперь вы раздаете нам указания? — уточнил Эклз.  
  
— Мне пришел приказ о поступлении в распоряжение службы мистера Уэверли, — мрачно заметил Джаред.  
  
— Да, господа, — подтвердил Уэверли. — Тут возникли новые неприятности. Я поговорил с вашим начальством, и, раз уж вы такие друзья, они согласились, чтоб вы снова поработали в команде. Отправляемся через час.  
  
— Куда мы едем? — спросил Джаред.  
  
— В Рим, пан Падалецкий. Да, и у вас теперь новый позывной.  
  
— Позывной? — переспросил Эклз.  
  
— Да, вам понравится. Наша группа отныне будет называться: «Агентство по Наблюдению, Контролю и Ликвидации». Сокращенно А.Н.К.Л.  
  
Эклз переглянулся с Сандрой и Джаредом. Падалецкий выглядел обескураженным, а агент Маковецка, скорее, довольной.  
  
— Простите, мне с панной Сандрой надо оставить вас ненадолго, для нее будут отдельные инструкции. Ей придется изображать дочь доктора Удо Теллера, лучшего специалиста Гитлера по ракетам. Вы готовы идти, агент Маковецка?  
  
Сандра кивнула, и они с Уэверли удалились из ресторанного зала.  
  
Джаред протянул руку и налил виски сначала Эклзу, а потом себе. И взглянул в глаза. Сейчас Эклз мог бы дать на отсечение палец — Джаред был откровенно счастлив. Чтобы не расплыться в ответ в дурацкой и слишком откровенной улыбке, Эклз поднял свой бокал и сказал:  
  
— Работать с тобой пытка, Падалеки.  
  
— А ты ужасный агент, Ковбой, — в тон откликнулся Джаред.  
  
— Сработаемся, значит.  
  
— Уже сработались, Дженсен.  
  
Удивительно, но собственное имя больше не раздражало, а пятилетний срок впервые не казался приговором. Джареду обязательно понравится Рим.   
  



End file.
